Rukawa Online
by Japiera Clarividencia
Summary: Es difícil entablar una conversación con Rukawa porque es un hombre de pocas palabras. Pero siempre que le llega un correo, lo responde en algún momento. Fic experimental, semi-AU.
1. Zapatillas de basketball

**Rukawa Online**

**D**isclaimer: Personajes propiedad de Takehiko Inoue

**A**dvertencia: fic experimental - Semi AU

* * *

**P**reámbulo

Está por allí recomendado por una sicóloga de pacotilla, que la mejor manera de comunicarse con un introvertido, es mediante correo electrónico.

Ojo, que introvertido no es lo mismo que tímido. A muy grandes rasgos, se dice que el primero no habla porque no le interesa, mientras que el segundo se muere de vergüenza.

Las chicas del Shohoku dicen que Rukawa Kaede es un tímido, que por eso no les hace caso. Los chicos por su parte lo catalogan de antisocial, pero la sicóloga con diplomas imaginarios dice que introversión lo define más, porque a diferencia de los antisociales, a Rukawa le importan las personas, y aunque sus consejos se asemejan más a un insulto que a otra cosa, lo que trata de provocar es un cambio positivo, no uno negativo.

—Pero nunca responde cuando se le habla, el habla cuando quiere —afirmó alguien que creía firmemente que Rukawa era un antisocial, y muchos asintieron en señal de apoyo.

—Te equivocas —sonrió la sicóloga haciendo temblar sus falsos título— mándale un mail, y verás cómo lo responde.

Es cierto, Rukawa responde sus mail. No todos, pero lo hace. Y aquí es el espacio en donde puedes observar su bandeja de entrada.

**O**jo con el vocabulario: **Re:** es para respuestas, **Fwd:** es para reenviar, y **CO:** cuando se manda un mail con copia a alguien más.

* * *

**I**: Tenis de basketball

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mitsui  
**Asunto**: Tenis de basketball

Rukawa, no sé por qué arrojaste tus zapatillas al techo del gimnasio, pero con Akagi y Kogure las recuperamos. Hombre ¡anímate! Perdieron contra el Ryonan pero por muy poco, y clasificaron al campeonato nacional ¡felicidades! Ya tendrás tu oportunidad de vengarte de Sendoh

-M.H.

* * *

**Para**: Mitsui  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Tenis de basketball

Hizo trampa. Iré a buscar los tenis a su casa.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mitsui  
**Asunto**: Re: Tenis de basketball

¿Vas a empezar? ¡Tienes que aprender a perder, niñato estúpido! Siempre es lo mismo contigo, cada vez que pierdes le hechas la culpa a otros. Pero yo estaba viendo, y Sendoh no piso la línea, al igual que yo tampoco la pisé ese día ¿puedes dejar de recordármelo? ¡Te gané justamente! ¡Sendoh también!

-M.H.

* * *

**Para**: Mitsui  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Tenis de basketball

¿Qué? Senpai ¿está usted apoyando al Ryonan?

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mitsui  
**Asunto**: Re: Tenis de basketball

¡COMO TE ATREVES A INSINUAR SIQUIERA ESO TÚ ZORRO LLORÓN,! ¡SABES QUE MI LEALTAD ES HACIA ANSAI-SENSEI! VUELVES A RESPONDERME ASÍ Y TE AGARRARÉ ESOS OJOS AFEMINADOS QUE TIENES, LOS HUEVOS QUE NO TIENES Y HARÉ UNA ENSALADA QUE TE TENDRÁS QUE COMER CON UN KILO DE WASABI PARA QUE APRENDAS A RESPETAR A TU SUPERIOR

-M.H.

* * *

**Para:** Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Favor

Senpai, necesito un favor. Tiré mis tenis al techo del polideportivo y ahora las tiene Mitsui. Necesito que las vaya a retirar a su casa. Gracias.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Favor

Claro, como no. Oye, a Kuwata le pasaron la casa para que celebremos el haber pasado al campeonato nacional por segundo año consecutivo, te puedo devolver las zapatillas allí ¿qué dices? ¡celebra con nosotros! Nunca quieres participar en las fiestas. La pasarás bien, no conoces a Shiozaki pasado de copas, es otra cosa.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Kuwata  
**Asunto**: Fiesta

Equipo me prestaron la casa para celebrar que vamos a las nacionales. Anímense y traigan cosas.

-Kuwata

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Kuwata, Ishi, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Yasuda  
**Asunto**: Re: Fiesta

Genial. Con Shiozaki y Kakuta pasaremos a comprar sake y cervezas. Creo que también deberíamos invitar al Gori, Mitsui-senpai y Kogure-senpai. Hoy estaban animándonos, el gori parecía hasta emocionado cuando Sakuragi hizo esa clavada del gorila II ¿qué dicen? Mientras más mejor ¿no?

-Yasu

* * *

**Para:** Miyagi Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Kuwata, Ishi, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Fiesta

Eso que lo decida el dueño de casa, pero sería bueno invitarlos. Eso sí, sean discretos, no queremos que se cole el ejército de fanáticas de Rukawa ¿o sí?

Traeré algo de carne. Espero que ninguno de ustedes sea vegetariano.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Kuwata, Ishi, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: Fiesta

Yo ya invité a mis amigos. Llevamos más sake para que no falte.

-Sakuragi Tensai

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Ishi  
**Asunto**: Re: Fiesta

Kuwata dice que mientras más seamos mejor, pero siempre que lleven cosas ¡no vamos ni a pasar hambre ni sed! (y creemos que Shiozaki no quiere pasar sed ¿o sí?)

Por cierto, Ayako y Haruko, si no quieren que estén las admiradoras de Rukawa, al menos lleven a algunas amigas.

-Ishi

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Favor

Hablé con Mitsui, dice que te llevará los tenis a la fiesta. También dice que te diga que todavía planea hacer eso de la ensalada. No me dio más explicaciones, dice que entenderías… ¿qué? ¿eres vegetariano? ¿de verdad? Vaya, tú siempre me sorprendes. Sé que dije que llevaría carne pero ya que me caes bien, haré una fuente de ramen de verduras que me queda para chuparse los dedos. Así que anda a la fiesta.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Miyagi  
**Asunto**: (sin asunto)

¿POR QUÉ AYAKO TE TIENE QUE HACER ENSALADA ESPECIAL? ¿TIENES ALGO CON ELLA? ME LAS PAGARÁS MALDITO INFELIZ. APROVECHASTE PARA LUCIRTE EN EL PARTIDO Y CONQUISTARLA ¡COMO PUEDES HACER ESO!

-Ryota

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Favor

Senpai, gracias, pero no soy vegetariano. No como vegetales. Tampoco sé si quiero ir a la fiesta.

Tengo sueño.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Favor

Ya empecé a hacer la sopa de ramen ¡no me vayas a fallar! Sé que te gusta dormir, pero oye, es importante que te entretengas con tus amigos. Apuesto a que Ryota opina lo mismo, él dice que hace falta integración en el equipo.

Pd. Igual ahora Ryota anda un poco enojado porque no le hago ninguna sopa especial, pero si te dice algo, solo ignóralo. En el fondo es un buen chico.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: Mochi Mochi c:

¡RUKAWA PASAMOS A LAS NACIONALES! FUE UN PARTIDO EMOCIONANTE, OJALÁ NOS VOLVAMOS A ENFRENTAR EN DONDE SEA QUE SE REALICE EL CAMPEONATO NACIONAL

Oye escuché por allí que crees que hice trampa. Pero tú realmente no piensas eso ¿cierto? Ok, ok, es que me sentiría muy mal si crees que no fue una victoria justa.

Vamos a hacer una fiesta en casa de Koshino (vive en un _penthouse_ el muy estirado), si quieres puedes pasarte. Nadie lo encontrará raro.

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Mitsui  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Tenis de basketball

¿Estuviste hablando con Sendoh? Tu lealtad deja mucho que desear. Quédate con mis zapatillas, no quiero nada que haya sido tocado por tus manos.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**CO**: RU, WA  
**De**: KA  
**Asunto**: NOSOTRAS TE APOYAMOS KIAAAAAAAAA

Kerido Ruki, keremos ke sepas ke nosotras te apoyamos y sabemos ke la victoria del ryonan fue injusta. No importa lo ke diga ese macarra pandillero de Mits, ese Sendih es de lo más tramposo. Ruki no te preocupes ke nosotras tus fans ya empezamos la colecta de firmis y se la entregaremos al juez para ke anule el resultado y se haga justicia.

Además, hemos notado ke tus compañeros y excompañeros de equipo (como ese Mits) no te tratan como se merece. Estuvimos investigando y creo que habrá una fiesta ¡YA LE AVISAMOS A LAS CHICAS Y TODAS IREMOS A PROTEGERTE! No vamos a dejar a nuestro Ruki a ke le hagan algo malo.

Tus siempre amadas RU, KA, y WA

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Kuwata, Ishi, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Fiesta

Creo que _Mits_ se fue de lengua y mis fans vienen a sabotear esta fiesta. Pero Koshino que vive en un penthouse también hace una fiesta y me han invitado.

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Kuwata, Ishi, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Yasuda  
**Asunto**: Re: Fiesta

¿El Zorro motivado? Grande Zorro ¡vamos a destruir la casa del estirado de Koshino y mostrarles a esos del Ryonan que celebramos mejor que ellos ¡SHOHOKUUUUUUUU!

-Yasu

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Kuwata, Ishi, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: Fiesta

¡DESTRUIR! ¡SHOHOKUUUUUUUUU! JAJAJAJA ¿Y ESO DE MITS? El Zorro igual tiene buenas ocurrencias de vez en cuando. Muerte al Mits por deslenguado. El Ryonan claramente hizo trampa. Aunque debieron dejar que yo marcara a ese estúpido de Sendoh y no ese flojo del Zorro, Sendoh pisó la línea de tres puntos, teníamos que habernos ido a tiempo extra.

ASÍ QUE POR TRAMPOSOS A DESTRUIR AL RYONAN!

-Sakuragi Tensai

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Ishi  
**Asunto**: Re: Fiesta

¡ES VERDAD, PISÓ LA LINEA! SHOHOKUUUUUUU A DESTRUIR AL RYONAN

-Ishi

* * *

****Para:** **Miyagi Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Kuwata, Ishi, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko**  
**De**: **Ayako**  
**Asunto**: **Re: Fiesta

¿Es que no hay cuerdos en Shohoku? Aunque Sendoh haya cometido trampa, destruir la casa de Koshino está fuera de lugar. Piensen en las consecuencias, si en la escuela se enteran, es posible que nos prohíban participar en el torneo nacional. No quiero tener que ir casa por casa a darles un golpe con el harisen ¿podemos festejar sanamente?

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Notas**: Es un **fic experimental** por el formato en que está escrito. En el guideline de _new story_, dice que no se permiten entradas tipo _chat_ o _script,_ pero no dice nada acerca de correos electrónicos, así que creo que no cometo ninguna falta. O tal vez una: cuidar la falta de ortografía, pero hice la vista gorda en el _mail_ del _team_ Ruki porque las excepciones confirman la regla... creo. Es **semi-AU** porque para el tiempo en que se publicó el manga y el anime, las conversaciones online no eran tan frecuentes. Este es un SD desarrollado en el siglo 21.

Tomatazos y quejas por review. También gracias por leer hasta el final.

_**J**apiera **C**larividencia_


	2. Necesito una explicación

**Rukawa Online**

**D**isclaimer: Personajes propiedad de Takehiko Inoue

**A**dvertencia: fic experimental - Semi AU

**O**jo con el vocabulario: **Re:** es para respuestas — **Fwd**: es para reenviar — **CO**: es para enviar correos con copia

* * *

**II**: Necesito una explicación

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Necesito una explicación

Rukawa, me duele la cabeza, me molesta el sol, y mis recuerdos son solo flashes sin sentidos. Pero dime una cosa ¿por estoy usando tu jersey? ¿y por qué estoy en tu casa y tú no estás?

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Ayko  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Necesito una explicación

Senpai estaba muy ebria anoche.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Necesito una explicación

De eso ya me di cuenta, gracias. Rukawa por favor, necesito que me cuentes qué pasó. Estoy muy asustada, nunca antes me había pasado algo así. E insisto ¿por qué estoy usando tu jersey, en TU CASA?

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Ayko  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Necesito una explicación

El capitán Miyagi manchó su chaqueta con el ramen de verduras, así que usted la botó al WC de Koshino. Cuando le dio frio me exigió el jersey porque la comunidad del anillo lo demandaba. En algún momento el baño colapsó y el piso de Koshino se inundó, así que expulsó a todos los de Shohoku del piso.

Está en mi casa porque Mits lo ordenó, dijo que era mejor que sus padres no la vieran en ese estado. Y yo no estoy porque a esta hora estoy practicando basketball en una de las canchas cercanas a casa.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Necesito una explicación

Esto no está bien. Pero si yo nunca tomo… Oh que vergüenza, me quiero morir. Qué van a pensar todos de mí ¿y qué es eso de la comunidad del anillo? ¿esa cosa nerd que le gusta a los niños?

Gracias Rukawa por cuidar de mi. Eres una buena persona.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: Mochi Mochi c:

Tu manager está un poco loca ¿no? no la chiquitita, la crespa ¿tienes su mail? Es que con Koshino creemos que estas son sus botas (te adjunto una foto, es cierto, los tacones estilizan las piernas).

Por cierto, los del Shohoku sí que saben causar destrozos, la pasamos bien ayer n_n Menos mal que los padres de Koshino están en un congreso en Taiwán, porque todavía estamos ayudándole a ordenar, qué asco el baño, alguien trató de deshacerse de una cazadora por allí.

Hikoichi y Koshino te mandan besos jajajaja y Koshino también aprovecha de decir que está prohibida la entrada de cualquiera de Shohoku a su casa. Ya nos encontraremos por ahí.

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Fwd: Mochi Mochi c:

Senpai ¿estas botas son suyas? (la imagen viene adjunta)

Lo de la comunidad del anillo creo que fue idea de Kogure-senpai. No sé.

Enviado desde mi iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: Mochi Mochi c:

¡POR QUÉ SENDOH ESTÁ USANDO MIS BOTAS! Ese muchacho es un poco raro ¿no?

Me quiero morir. Si por algo yo nunca bebo. No sé qué hacer. Creo que tendré que escribir una carta a todos pidiendo perdón por mi comportamiento. Que terrible, y después de todo lo que les dije de que había que comportarse ahora que vamos al campeonato nacional. Ojalá que ningún profesor se vaya a enterar de esto.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: Mochi Mochi c:

Senpai no. Mits y el torpe de Sakuragi se encargaron de sabotear todas sus bebidas. Usted no tiene la culpa.

Enviado desde mi iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
Asunto: Re: Fwd: Mochi Mochi c:

¿MITSUI-SENPAI Y SAKURAGI HANAMICHI HICIERON QUÉ? YO LES MATO.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Mochi Mochi c:

No seas raro y no te saques esas fotos. Mejor no me escribas más. Me haces perder el tiempo.

Enviado desde mi iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Yasuda  
**Asunto**: la última novedad

Eres un crack Rukawa. Mits volvió a perder los dientes delanteros ¡es que hay que tener mala dentadura! Jajaja nos vemos en el entrenamiento.

-Yasu

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: Re: Mochi Mochi c:

Pero no te descargues conmigo que haces que me ponga triste como D':

Oye, me contaron por allí que el bajito le acaba de partir la boca a Mitsui. Parece que saboteó las bebidas de la manager. Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Koshino te manda más besos jajaja

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Miyagi  
**Asunto**: (sin asunto)

En mi rol de capitán, es mi deber dejar claros ciertos puntos a raíz de lo que ocurrió ayer-hoy

**1**. Queda prohibido molestar a Ayako.  
**2**. Sakuragi Hanamichi volverá a retomar el entrenamiento básico. Además, relevará a los de primer año en la tarea de limpiar el gimnasio y los balones, tendrá que hacerle masajes a Anza-sensei en los tobillos todos los días, y si se me ocurren más cosas, las daré a conocer.  
**3**. Sigue quedando prohibido molestar a Ayako.

Pd. La comunidad del anillo de disuelve temporalmente.

-Ryota

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

¡Ryo-chin si ya me golpeaste! Y lo de los masajes no tiene ningún sentido.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUKAWA ZORRO DELATOR. Moción para vetar al Zorro de las nacionales por bocazas.

-Sakuragi Sobrio

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Yasuda  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

Hey la comunidad del anillo no se disolverá, Ryota ¿qué te pasa? No te descargues con todos.

-Yasu

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Shiozaki  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

Ni siquiera me acuerdo qué era eso de la comunidad del anillo.

Equipo, dicen que los del Ryonan siguen limpiando el piso de Koshino. Me gusta la vena destructiva de Aya-chan. Ni que fuera el fin del mundo, todos se merecen una primera borrachera, y si eso inundó un penthouse, entonces mejor.

-Shioza

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Yasuda  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

¡Aya-chan es una de las nuestras!

Hablando del Ryonan ¿vieron la perturbadora foto de Sendoh con botas? Aunque tiene razón y le estiliza la pierna, era totalmente innecesaria esa cara sensualona. Adjunto la foto por si no la han visto.

-Yasu

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

Como futuro capitán del equipo, creo que hablo por todos al darte las gracias Yasuda por las pesadillas. Y Ryota ¿ves que a nadie la importa que Ayako haya estado más feliz anoche? Si no eres capaz de complacerla, deja que el alcohol lo haga por ti JAJAJAJAJA.

Ay que gracioso soy.

-Sakuragi Sobrio

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Yasuda  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

Sakuragi, esas cosas no se dicen. Vetado.

-Yasu

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda Shiozaki, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Kakuta  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

VETADO

-Kakuta

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Kuwata  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

VETADO

-Kuwata

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Sakuragi, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

Elimínenme de esta cadena.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mitsui  
**Asunto**: Bocazas

ESTÚPIDO ZORRO CON ASPERGER ¿ES QUE ERES TAN DENSO? FUE UNA BROMA ¡UNA JODIDA BROMA! NO TENÍAS QUE CHIVARTE CON AYAKO, YA SABES QUE ELLA NO SE GUARDA NADA CON MIYAGI. AHORA TENGO QUE IR A UNA MIERDA DE DENTISTA PARA QUE ME REPONGA LA DENTADURA, JUSTO QUE HABÍA LIGADO CON UNA DE LAS PRIMAS DE… ALGUIEN. RAYOS

¿Eran las primas de Kogure? Porque parece que eran parte de la comunidad del anillo. No, parece que eran amigas de Kogure y primas de Ikegami… En fin…

ESTA TE LA GUARDO.

-M.H.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: Mochi Mochi c:

Rukawa, ya me fui de tu casa. Te ordené la habitación y te preparé sushi por las molestias (lo dejé en el frigo). El jersey me lo llevé para lavarlo, te lo iré a dejar algún día de estos.

No sé si vaya al entrenamiento. Aún me siento enferma, y honestamente, me da vergüenza ver a los chicos. Esa cadena de mails… no puedo con ello.

No sé por qué te cuento todo esto. Bueno… nos vemos. Y gracias por todo.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: Mochi Mochi c:

Senpai ¿qué es asperger? Sólo dígame si me tengo que sentir ofendido o no.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: Mochi Mochi c:

¿Asperger? Es un tipo de autismo o algo así. No lo sé, pero de repente se puso muy de moda padecer asperger.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: Mochi Mochi c:

No me dijo si tenía que sentirme ofendido o no.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Notas**: Holas! Esto... gracias por los reviews, por darle a favs o por seguir la historia, ha sido una sorpresa para mi que les resultara graciosa. Tal vez fue un golpe de suerte, tal vez no. No los entretengo más. Que tengan una linda semana, Koshino de seguro que manda muuuuuuuchos besos xD


	3. El extraordinario

**Rukawa Online**

**D**isclaimer: Personajes propiedad de Takehiko Inoue

**A**dvertencia: fic experimental - Semi AU

**O**jo con el vocabulario: **Re:** es para respuestas — **Fwd**: es para reenviar — **CO**: es para enviar correos con copia

* * *

**III**: El extraordinario

* * *

**Para:** Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: El extraordinario

¡RUKAWAAAAAAA! NIÑATO IRRESPONSABLE ¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE REPROBASTE CINCO MATERIAS? ¿QUE NO APRENDISTE NADA DEL AÑO PASADO? ¡TIENES QUE TENER MENOS DE CUATRO MATERIAS REPROBADAS PARA PODER IR AL CAMPEONATO NACIONAL! ¡TE DIJE QUE ESTUDIARAS!

MÁS TE VALE QUE VAYAS A HABLAR CON TUS PROFESORES AHORA MISMO PARA QUE TE DEN EL EXTRAORDINARIO Y ARREGLES ESTE INCONVENIENTE

SI ES QUE DE VERDAD NO SÉ DONDE TIENES LA CABEZA. TUS PRIORIDADES ESTÁN MAL

¡MAL!

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Haruko  
**Asunto**: Tarde de estudio

Esto… ¡Hola Rukawa-kun! Me preguntaba… ¿recuerdas que en primero estudiamos juntos para tus exámenes extraordinarios! ¡y aprobaste! Si tú quieres, podríamos volver a estudiar ¿qué dices?

-Haruko.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Matsui  
**Asunto**: Hola

Hola, soy Matsui ¿me conoces? Soy la amiga más bonita de Haruko hahaha. Oye, estaba pensando ¿y si de repente estudias con Haruko? Es buena explicando las materias, a mi siempre me pone al día con geografía. Por cierto ¿sabes quién es Haruko, no? Si es que no lo sabes, y para ahorrarte la vergüenza, es la hermana de Takenori Akagi (ese al que llaman Gori), y también la segunda manager de tu equipo. Ciao.

-Matsui

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**CO**: Miyagi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Examen Extraordinario

Ayako-senpai y capitán, ya hablé con el rector. Mañana me toman el extraordinario. Estudiaré en casa de la hermana de Gori.

* * *

**Para**: Haruko  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Tarde de estudio

Ok.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: ZORRO DE MIERDA!

MALDITO ZORRO DESVERGONZADO CÓMO TE ATREVES A ESTUDIAR EN CASA DE LA LINDA DE HARUKO. TE VAS A APROVECHAR DE ELLA, ESE ES TU PLAN ¡LO SABÍA! ¡SIEMPRE HA SIDO TU PLAN! CHARLATÁN AMLDITO, AYAKO TIENE RAZÓN ¡TUS PRIORIDADES VAN MAL! PORQUE EN VEZ DE LIGAR DEBERÍAS ESTAR ESTUDIANDO

PERO NI CREAS QUE TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA, ZORRO DENSO, ME PREOCUPARÉ QUE NO TE SOBREPASES NINGÚN CENTÍMETRO.

TÚ NO SABES CON QUIÉN TE HAS METIDO.

-Tensai del estudio

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: ZORRO DE MIERDA!

Idiota. Solo quiero ir a las nacionales ¿y tú no deberías estudiar también? Si tanto te preocupa, ven a estudiar a la casa de gori y no me estés molestando.

* * *

**Para**: Haruko  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: tarde de estudio

Sakuragi se acopla al estudio.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Miyagi  
**Asunto**: (sin asunto)

Rukawa. Me acabo de enterar que reprobaste cinco materias ¡cinco! Dios santo ¿cómo permitiste que esto pasara por segunda vez? ¡El equipo te necesita!

Maldición ¿y ahora qué hago? Los profesores siempre escuchaban al Gori por sus notas y porque daba miedo, pero a mí el rector me la tiene jurada desde que me descubrió dibujando una caricatura de él con la bibliotecaria haciendo _tú ya sabes qué_ (jajaja me rio con solo acordarme, valió la pena su cara)

Creo que le pediré a Ayako que hable con los profesores para que te den el extraordinario, ella tiene esa aura misteriosa que hace imposible decirle que no... Sí, eso haré. Y de paso le diré que estudie contigo y Hanamichi.

No te preocupes, tu capitán irá el rescate.

-Ryota

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Fwd: Examen extraordinario

Revisa tu correo. Te reenvío el correo que te escribí a ti y a Ayako, donde pone que ya conseguí que me dieran el extraordinario, y que estudiaré con la manager 2. Ahora también Sakuragi se une al estudio.

Ah, y no vuelva a mencionar eso del rector con la bibliotecaria.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Estudio para el extraordinario

Hola Rukawa. Siento el mail anterior, estaba un poco molesta. Ryota me llamó hace poco y me pidió que te ayudara esta noche a preparar el examen. Vi tu mail y luego hablé con Haruko y acordamos que ambas estaríamos porque Sakuragi también se apuntó a la sesión de estudio y ese muchacho se desconcentra con facilidad, es mejor que hayan más ojos puestos en él.

Sigue siendo en casa de Haruko. Sé que es difícil para ti trasnochar, así que llevaré café italiano ¿qué dices? Ánimo que lo lograremos ¡A las nacionales!

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: ZORRO MALDITO

Ryota le pidió a Ayako que apoyase a Haruko con el estudio, y este genio tuvo una gran idea: mejor tú te vas a estudiar a la casa de Ayako, y yo me quedo en casa de Haruko jejejejeje (6)

Además, no sé para qué te esfuerzas en estudiar si desde que seré el próximo capitán está claro que no haces falta en el equipo. Mejor ándate a dormir que es lo único que saber hacer.

-Tensai del estudio

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**CO**: Sakuragi, Miyagi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: estudio para el extraordinario

Ayako-senpai, espero que no se sienta ofendida pero prefiero que me enseñe la otra porque le entiendo más, pero usted puede estudiar con el torpe de Sakuragi. Gracias por lo del café. Nos vemos en casa del gori.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Miyagi  
**Asunto**: (sin asunto)

Tu capitán ya habló con Ayako y ella dice que te ayudará en el estudio. Ah y parece que Hanamichi también se apunta, intenta no llevarte tan mal con él.  
Tienes que admitir que como capitán soy muy atento. Nada que ver con el Gori. Y otra cosa más: Ayako dice que llevará café. El café de Ayako es el mejor *-*

\- Ryota

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

¡No me mandes mails si no lees los que te mando yo antes! Haces que pierda mi tiempo.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**CO**: Miyagi  
**De**: Sakuragi:  
**Asunto**: ZORRO INFELIZ

Maldición Zorro ¡no le digas "la otra" a Haruko! TIENE NOMBRE ¿POR QUÉ NO TE LO APRENDES? ZORRO DENSO ¿Es que no tienes respeto por las mujeres? Y más importante aún ¿Qué es eso de que yo, el genio Sakuragi, estudiaré con Ayako? ¿Quién te crees para decidir ese tipo de cosas? Tú no eres el capitán para darme ese tipo de órdenes.

Además, como es obvio que yo seré el futuro capitán, y además soy el más talentoso del equipo, es justo que yo elija con quien quiero estudiar. Y elijo a Haruko. Apuesto que Ryo-chin está de acuerdo conmigo ¿verdad que sí, amigo?

-Tensai del estudio

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi  
**CO**: Miyagi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: ZORRO INFELIZ

No te molestes en preguntarle a Miyagi, el muy tarado no lee los mails.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**CO**: Miyagi  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: ZORRO INFELIZ

Ahora que lo dices, creo que Ryota no entiende mucho de aparatos eléctricos. Él sí que es tonto. Me pregunto cómo fue que esta vez aprobó todos sus exámenes. Tuvo que ser suerte.

-Tensai del estudio

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi  
**CO**: Miyagi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: ZORRO INFELIZ

Suerte. O Ayako.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**CO**: Miyagi  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: ZORRO INFELIZ

Ryota es un baboso, haría cualquier cosa por Ayako, hasta convertirse en un ingeniero nucleoide como el gori.

Ni modo… nos vemos en la casa de Haruko.

-Tensai del estudio

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Haruko  
**De**: Miyagi  
**Asunto**: (sin asunto)

Me he dado cuenta que hay problemas sobre quién le enseña a quién, así que he decidido que lo mejor es que estudien en mi casa y así yo superviso ese estudio y me cercioro de que ocurra bien. No puedo arriesgarme a que reprueben mañana.

-Ryota

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Haruko  
**De**: Miyagi  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué nadie ha llegado? ¡LAS NACIONALES! ¿CÓMO ES QUE NO PIENSAN EN ESO? AYAKO, CREÍ QUE ME APOYABAS.

-Ryota

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

Estamos en la casa del Gori. Ayako dice que muevas tu trasero para acá porque quiere darte con el Harisen… y que traigas café porque se acabó. Si no respondes el mail, te llamará al móvil y eso será peor.

PD. Te odio.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Notas**: Holas! Esto... sí, gracias por los _reviews..._ estaba pensando, y parece que olvidé responderlos ¿no? pero me gustaron sus palabras ¡me emocionan! y en otras notas... es posible que este cap sea menos gracioso que los anteriores dos... pero me hacía ilusión escribir algo más tranqui y "sano", por plantearlo de algún modo. Saludos espaciales ! Nos leemos por ahí


	4. Duda existencial

**Rukawa Online**

**D**isclaimer: Personajes propiedad de Takehiko Inoue

**A**dvertencia: fic experimental - Semi AU

**O**jo con el vocabulario: **Re:** es para respuestas — **Fwd**: es para reenviar — **CO**: es para enviar correos con copia

* * *

**IV**: Duda existencia

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mitsui  
**Asunto**: Duda existencial

Oye Rukawa, respóndeme una cosa ¿Miyagi y Ayako ya son novios?

-M.H.

* * *

**Para**: Mitsui  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Duda existencia

No.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mitsui  
**Asunto**: Re: Duda existencial

Ah... te pregunto porque Miyagi cambió la firma del mail. Dice "_Ryo-chin, el jugador de básquetbol más bajo, novio de Ayako, a la espera del amanecer de tus ojos, baboso_". Es evidente que alguien le hackeó la cuenta, nunca pondría eso de su estatura, y lo de "_a la espera del amanecer de tus ojos_", es cursi hasta para Miyagi. Pero de todas formas, no tiene por qué ser mentira todo lo quepone su firma.

Le escribí a Miyagi para preguntarle qué pasaba, pero como siempre, no me dio ni puta respuesta. Ese imbécil nunca responde sus mail.

Mantenme informado si sabes algo.

-M.H.

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Mooron

¿Le hackeaste la cuenta al capitán?

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: Mooron

Shhhhhh… jajajaja ese Miyagi siempre olvida cerrar su sesión ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Sakuragi el bueno

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Mooron

Solo tú y Ayako le llaman Ryo-chin a Miyagi, y Ayako no haría algo como eso.

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Miyagi  
**Asunto**: (sin asunto)

Equipo, Anza-sensei nos consiguió un entrenamiento de práctica especial para las nacionales con Toyotama. Vayan reservando la próxima semana porque ¡nos vamos a Osaka! (y también vayan juntando los yenes)

Ryo-chin  
El jugador de básquetbol más bajo  
**Novio de Ayako**  
A la espera del amanecer de tus ojos.  
Baboso

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

Ok ¿quién fue el gracioso?

_Ayako _  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Yasuda  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

Imposible ¿Miyagi y Ayako novios al fin? ¡Felicidades! el capitán y la manager, que ternura *-* Siempre supuse que esto terminaría pasando. Shiozaki, creo que alguien me debe 500 yenes.

-Yasu

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Shiozaki  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

Yasuda, lee bien la firma de Miyagi. Es obvio que le hackearon la cuenta. Además, dudo que Miyagi sepa cómo cambiar la firma, si ni siquiera sabe ponerle asunto a los correos.

-Shioza

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Kuwata, Ishi, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki  
**De**: Haruko  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

Aunque le hayan hackeado la cuenta al capitán, eso no quiere decir que no sea cierto ¿qué tienes que decir, Ayako?

-Haruko

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

No tengo por qué dar declaraciones.

Y No puedo creer que esta trivialidad sea un tema, así como tampoco entiendo por qué tienen que apostar sobre ello.

_Ayako _  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku _

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Yasuda  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

¿Entonces no lo niegas? ¿hay algo entre ustedes?

-Yasu

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Hanamichi  
**Asunto**: Re: Mooron

Parece que se armó una buena HAHAHAHAHA ¿Yasuda y Shiozaki apostaron sobre si Miyagi conseguía ligarse a Ayako? El equipo de Shohoku está lleno de viejas chismosas. Esos de la banca deberían concentrarse más en jugar que en pasársela hablando de otros.

-Sakuragi el bueno

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Miyagi  
**Asunto**: (sin asunto)

Holap ¿cómo andas? Oye, que estuve platicando con Anza-sensei sobre lo del campamento, también de las nacionales, y lo que ocurre después de eso… Y supongo que sabes que luego del campeonato los de tercero nos retiramos para dedicarnos a los exámenes finales y esas cosas. A lo que voy es… ¿has pensado en la capitanía? No me respondas ahora… solo piénsalo y ya luego lo hablamos.

PD. acuérdate de abonar el dinero del campamento.

Ryo-chin  
El jugador de básquetbol más bajo  
**Novio de Ayako**  
A la espera del amanecer de tus ojos.  
Baboso

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

Me cuesta tomarte en serio con esa firma.

* * *

**Para**: Mitsui  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Duda existencia

Querías que te informara: Yasuda le apostó 500 yenes a Shiozaki a que Miyagi se ligaba a Ayako. Ayako no ha dicho si es cierto o no pero debe estar echando llamas por los ojos.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mitsui  
**Asunto**: Re: Duda existencia

Si no lo confirma, tampoco lo niega: es quiere decir que algo hay.

¿500 yenes? Esos dos condenados infelices nunca dejan de sorprenderme. Serán pésimos para el basketball pero son lo más destroyer que hay jajajaja ¿y todavía siguen con eso de la comunidad del anillo?

-H.M.

* * *

**Para**: Mitsui  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Duda existencia

No lo sé, creo que Miyagi lo abolió luego de la fiesta de ese otro niño del Ryonan. Uno bajo, el escolta.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mitsui  
**Asunto**: Re: Duda existencia

¿Koshino? No puedes olvidarte de su nombre, si suena como "cochino", ya sabes el animal rosadito que se revuelca en el barro. Ese que es amigo de Winnie de Pooh. En este caso, Sendoh es tigger y Fukuda es burro jajajaja entonces conejo tiene que ser el entrenador Taoka.

-H.M.

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Mooron

¿También le hackeaste la cuenta al Mits? No confío en lo que me escribió. Fuiste tú, eres uno de esos piratas informáticos.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Capitanía

Rukawa, sé que Ryota te tiene que haber mandado un mail hace poco respecto a quién liderará el equipo luego de las nacionales. Yo sé que a ti no te interesan mucho esas cosas pero me gustaría que tomaras una buena decisión. La capitanía es una gran responsabilidad, pero también una oportunidad de mejora.

Espero que lo medites bien y no lo tomes a la ligera. Ya sabes que conmigo siempre puedes contar para lo que sea.

_Ayako _  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Capitanía

Senpai, a usted le gusta Ryota.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Capitanía

¿Ah? ¡Qué dices! hoy les ha dado a todos con ese tema. Ok, es cierto que Ryo ya no es el de antes. Ha madurado, sí. No se involucra en tantas peleas y sus calificaciones han subido. Es inteligente, no hay dudas... pero esas cosas no cambian nada mis sentimientos hacia Ryo-chin.

_Ayako _  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: Mooron

No te confundas Zorro, no soy uno de esos nerds informáticos. Miyagi olvidó cerrar su sesión y yo me aproveché. No es mi propósito, tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme: convertirme en el MVP del campeonato nacional, dominar los rebotes, derrotar a Sendoh, convertirme en el capitán del equipo, salir con Haruko. No necesariamente en ese orden.

¿Pero sabes a quien se le da bien la informática? Al chino de Kakuta, me enteré hace poco jajaja ¡es como de los súper nerds! Si la banca está compuesta por gente muy random.

-Sakuragi el bueno

* * *

**Para**: Mitsui  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Fwd: Re: Capitanía

Le reenvío lo que me dijo Ayako sobre Miyagi.

Por favor, no vuelva a comparar a Sendoh con Winnie de Pooh o lo que sea. Y otra cosa… usted no es Kakuta ¿cierto?

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mitsui  
**Asunto**: Fwd: Re: Capitanía

¿Así que capitán? Bien por ti, pero cuidado con Sakuragi, no le agradará saber que te tienen considerado antes que a él.

Esa Ayako… me parece que Shiozaki perderá 500 yenes. De haberlo sabido, también habría apostado. Sus sentimientos no han cambiado en nada ¡mis polainas! Esa loca está pillada.

p.d ¿cómo puedo ser Kakuta? ¡a ti que te pasa! Mitsui solo puede ser Mitsui

-M.H.


	5. Entrevista

**Rukawa Online**

**D**isclaimer: Personajes propiedad de Takehiko Inoue

**A**dvertencia: fic experimental - Semi AU

**O**jo con el vocabulario: **Re:** es para respuestas — **Fwd**: es para reenviar — **CO**: es para enviar correos con copia

* * *

**V**: Entrevista

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mary  
**Asunto**: Entrevista

Rukawa Kaede: Soy Mary, del club de periodismo de Shohoku. Tal vez sorprenda que te escriba porque en el pasado hemos tenidos nuestros roces por tu negativa a concedernos una entrevistas, pero esa actitud no tiene por qué continuar.

Somos alumnos de la misma escuela, deberíamos apoyarnos mutuamente y trabajar en equipo. El club de periodismo cuenta con muchos contactos que podrían serle de gran ayuda al equipo de basketball, y nosotros estaríamos encantados de colaborar en materia de auspicio. Podemos conseguir implementos deportivos, bebidas isotónicas, incluso financiamiento en temas de transporte ¡no tendrán que usar más el tren público para visitar un gimnasio!

Lo único que te pedimos es una entrevista. Sabemos que eres un hombre que valora su tiempo, por eso te propongo una solución fantástica: tú rellenas un formulario online que responderás ya cuando tengas tiempo. Ni siquiera te pedimos una sesión de fotos. Y además, como corresponde en estos casos, te pagaremos por ello.

¿Ves? ¡Son todo ventajas! Como sé que no me defraudarás, te adjunto el cuestionario.

Que tengas un buen fin de semana.

Mary  
Presidenta del club de periodismo  
Preparatoria Shohoku

* * *

**Para**: Mary  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Entrevista

No.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mary  
**Asunto**: Re: Entrevista

¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué no? ¡Los lectores quieren saber de ti! ¿Al menos viste las preguntas?

Mary  
Presidenta del club de periodismo  
Preparatoria Shohoku

* * *

**Para**: Mary  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Entrevista

No hace falta.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mary  
**Asunto**: Re: Entrevista

Niñato gañán insensible. Ok, seré directa: tus fanáticas están desesperadas por saber de ti. Mientras el equipo de Shohoku tenía un partido de práctica en Osaka, aquí en Kanagawa solo se ha hablado de Sendoh-kun por el funesto artículo innecesariamente inflado en alabanzas que escribió la mediocre periodista de Aida Yayoi.

Tus fanáticas sacan llamas por los ojos. Están empezando lo que se conoce por el barrio como la **acción anti-Sendih** pero un reportaje sobre ti podría detener lo que seguramente será un tsunami de desgracias.

Mary  
Presidenta del club de periodismo  
Preparatoria Shohoku

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**CO**: RU, WA  
**De**: KA  
**Asunto**: ACCIÓN ANTI-SENDIH

Hey Rukin! Oye es ke ahora todos en Kanagawa se creen eso de ke el puercoespín de Sendih es el mejor jugador de Kanagawa. O sea ke ondi esa koshina reportera kome niños ke se kalienta kon Sendih solo habla mentiras.

Nosotras o sea obvio que no lo permitiremos. Rukin eres el único súuuuuuuuuper jugador de basketbolito kyaaaaaaaaa y por la justicia es ke estamos formando la acción anti-sendih. En la prensa deberían hablar de ti y no de ese trampoco jugador que se engomina el cabello con mocos. Pero si Sendih no está, entonces hablarán de ti.

No te preocupes, tus fanáticas te apoyamos y tomaremos justis con nuestras propias manitos con manicura.

Tus siempre amadas RU, KA, y WA KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Hikoichi  
**Asunto**: Controla a tus fans

Oye Rukawa, tú sabes que te admiro como jugador, y sé que estás mosqueado por la fabulosa jugada de Sendoh-san que nos hizo ganarles en el último partido por cuenta mínima, pero ¿Tienes que ordenarles a tus fans que se confabulen contra Sendoh y mi hermana? Lo encuentro una actitud súper anti-deportiva, y lo anotaré en mi libreta.

Atte.

Hikoichi Aida

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: Mochi Mochi c:

¡Rukawa! Oye ¿Cómo estás? Me apena tener que escribirte esto, pero ya que somos amigos, supongo que debes saberlo. A ver, cómo te lo explico… mis admiradoras y tus admiradoras han empezado una guerra absurda y… y creo que mis admiradoras van a por ti :/

Yo intenté confundirlas y les dije que a ti te gustaba ir a _McDonalds_, así que ahora están vigilando los locales para darte una paliza, pero en algún momento se darán cuenta que es mentira. Así que, mejor anda con cuidado. O sea… son chicas, no creo que te puedan lastimar mucho, pero también están locas como cabras.

Lo bueno de mis fanáticas, es que siempre me llegan con bebidas isotónicas ¿las tuyas hacen eso? Ay si son tan monas *3* me dan ganas de comérmelas a besos a todas. No es culpa de ellas que estén tan piradas.

-Super Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Mochi Mochi c:

¿Por qué siempre tienes que salir con una estupidez al final? De verdad, no me escribas. Nosotros no somos amigos.

P.D En serio, deja de escribirme

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mary  
**Asunto**: Re: Entrevista

Rukawa Kaede: primero que todo, te pido disculpas por mi mail anterior. No es una actitud profesional el alterarse por ese tipo de cosas. Segundo: ¿qué te dije? Tu hermetismo solo puede traer problemas.

Ha comenzado una guerra entre las Sendohlovers vs las Rukinas (por si no lo sabías, tus fanáticas se apodaron de esa forma). Las Rukinas abordaron a Sendoh-kun mientras pescaba e intentaron hacerle daño. Patético. No consiguieron demasiado porque el muchacho es fuerte y atlético, pero sí le destruyeron una caña de pescar que era una reliquia familiar.

Las Sendohlovers no se quedarán pasivas.

¡Pudiste haberlo evitado si hubieses respondido el cuestionario! Pero aún puedes redimirte. Te adjunto nuevamente las preguntas.

PD. ¿McDonalds? ¿De verdad? Hombre, no es que me quiera meter en tu vida, pero un deportista debería llevar una dieta más saludable.

Mary  
Presidenta del club de periodismo  
Preparatoria Shohoku

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Koshino  
**Asunto**: MAFIOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

MALDITO ZORRO MARICÓN ¿QUÉ ES ESO DE PEDIRLE A TU SÉQUITO DE PUTAS DE QUE VAYAN A POR SENDOH? ACEPTA TU DERROTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ, SENDOH ES SUPERIOR A TI ¡Y SE ALIMENTA MUCHO MEJOR TAMBIÉN!

LA CAÑA DE PESCAR QUE SE CARGARON ERA UN REGALO DE SU ABUELO. EL CHICO ESTA TAN DEPRIMIDO QUE NO HA VENIDO A LA PRÁCTICA DE BALONCESTO. COMO SE NOTA QUE NO TIENES HUEVOS, MIRA QUE BAJEZA LA TUYA.

Koshino  
Vice capitán Ryonan

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Importante, no ignores este mail.

Rukawa, hola ¿cómo estás? ¿llegaste bien a tu casa?

Uff, parece que durante nuestro entrenamiento especial en Osaka ocurrieron muchas cosas en Kanagawa, y creo que deberías saber que está pasando: tus fanáticas, en un arranque de furia a raíz por el reportaje de Aida-san sobre Sendoh, fueron en grupo a golpearlos a ambos. A Sendoh, que estaba pescando en ese entonces, le partieron por la mitad una caña de pescar que dicen era un recuerdo de su abuelo.

En respuesta, las fanáticas de Sendoh van a por ti. Y Mary (la presidenta del club de periodismo, la conoces) dice que es tu culpa, pero que ella puede revertirlo si le concedes una entrevista.

Sé que estas cosas no te interesan pero ¿estás bien con esto? Si quieres mi opinión, creo que la entrevista es totalmente innecesaria porque solo avivaría los rumores. Pero también creo que deberías hablar con Sendoh.

PD: Sé que no hay que fiarse de los rumores pero ¿eres fanático de McDonalds? ¡Yo también! No hay mejor hamburguesa que una BigMac.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Importante, no ignores este mail.

Ayako-senpai, hay algo que no entiendo… ¿por qué tanta gente que conoce mi mail? Hoy he recibido muchos correos que no sé de quién son. O tal vez los conozco pero sus nombres no me suenan a ninguna cara.

Estoy algo confundido, me iré a dormir.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Importante, no ignores este mail.

Misterios de la vida supongo. Duerme bien. Cualquier cosa, sabes que siempre puedes venir a hablar conmigo (vamos, que somos prácticamente vecinos y nunca me vienes a visitar).

Pero antes de que te duermas, escríbele a Sendoh y pídele disculpas. Es solo una cosa de modales y de respeto.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Mochi Mochi c:

Oye… siento lo de tu caña de pescar. Se podrá hacer algo ¿no?

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: Re: Mochi Mochi c:

Nada, nada. No te preocupes, igual estaba vieja ya esa caña de pescar y tengo otras mucho más profesionales. Pero esta era mágica, capturaba las cavallas más grandes. ¿Alguna vez has pescado, Rukawa?

-Super Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Mochi Mochi c:

No se me hace entretenido.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: ZORRO GUERRERO

HEY ZORRO CONFLICTIVO Y GUERRERO WAJAJAJAJAJAJA TUS FANÁTICAS ESTÁN LOCAS ¿NO? ES QUE HOY CON YOHEI VIMOS COMO UNA MAREA DE CHICAS DEL SHOHOKU ACORRALABAN A SENDOH EN LA CALETA Y LO LANZABAN AL MAR.

NO, Y ESPERA QUE FALTA LO MEJOR ¡DESPUÉS ELLAS SE TIRARON AL MAR Y LO EMPEZARON A GOLPEAR!

Como futuro capitán del Shohoku, me parece del todo incorrecto que uses a tus fanáticas para vengarte de Sendoh. Pero por otra parte ¡SENDOH PISÓ LA LÍNEA DE LOS TRES PUNTOS, HIZO TRAMPA Y QUE SE JODA!

-Sakuragi Capitán

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: ZORRO GUERRERO

Torpe ¿crees que me importa? Si vas a escribirme, que sean cosas importantes porque estaba durmiendo.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: Re: Mochi Mochi c:

Oye ¿cómo te lo digo? Ah, sí… ignora a Koshino. Si en el fondo te manda muchos besos jajaja. Él también es parte de mi fanclub, igual que Hikoichi.

Siento todo lo que está pasando. Si a mí me caes bien.

Y deberías darle una oportunidad a la pesca. No todos los deportes son con balones.

-Super Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mary  
**Asunto**: Re: Entrevista

Rukawa ¿qué sucede? ¿de verdad te abstendrás de dar una entrevista? Dios que eres odioso. Ya me encargaré yo de contarle a Shohoku la verdad ¡Después no te quejes! ¿conoces el periodismo de investigación? Podrían salir cosas que no te gustaría que otros supieran.

Mary  
Presidenta del club de periodismo  
Preparatoria Shohoku

* * *

**Notas**: Holas! Esto... muchas muchas gracias a quienes comentan y siguen este fic. En el cap anterior, Miyagi le escribió al equipo que se iban de campamento a Osaka. Esta serie de mails ocurre a la llegada de los muchachos. No se trata de nada relevante, pero lo aclaro por si a alguien le interesa.

Adieu, hasta la próxima actualización :)


	6. Mochi Mochi c:

**Rukawa Online**

**D**isclaimer: Personajes propiedad de Takehiko Inoue

**A**dvertencia: fic experimental - Semi AU

**O**jo con el vocabulario: **Re:** es para respuestas — **Fwd**: es para reenviar — **CO**: es para enviar correos con copia

* * *

**VI**: Mochi Mochi c:

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: Mochi Mochi c:

Oye Rukawa ¿conoces a una tal Mary de Shohoku? Hoy vino al Ryonan a hacer algunas preguntas acerca de ti y de mí, muy raro.

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Duda

¿Conozco a alguna Mary?

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Duda

La periodista ¿por qué? ¿Otra vez te está molestando? Ay qué mujer más pesada, me saca de quicio. Marca sus correos como spam, es lo que he hecho yo.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Mochi Mochi c:

Ah sí, es la periodista de Shohoku. Déjala, está un poco tocada.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: Re: Mochi Mochi c:

Ah, eso explica por qué estaba haciendo tantas preguntas y por qué habían unos chicos con unas cámaras y cosas así.

Bueno, entonces puede que el asunto sea más grave de lo que creí… maldición, Koshino siempre tiene razón en estas cosas. Es que creí que era una fanática cualquiera y como no paraba de hacer preguntas, le dije que tú y yo éramos novios |:

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Mochi Mochi c:

Tú eres de esos con piedras por cerebro ¿por qué siempre tienes que estar inventando cosas de mí?

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: Re: Mochi Mochi c:

Es que nos vio en la playa pescando, y me empezó a agobiar con preguntas. Al otro lado Koshino gritaba que había que empezar el entrenamiento, Uekusa alegaba que no se podía pisar el gimnasio con zapatos, y el chico de la cámara intentaba sacarme fotos.

Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Y en su momento sirvió porque la chica se quedó helada y el de la cámara dejó caer la suya al suelo. Parece que le rompí el corazón. No habrá sido tu novia o algo así ¿no? Lo siento si te he metido en algún compromiso. Y espero que esto no sea inconveniente para otras pescas futuras :D

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Mochi Mochi c:

De verdad, deja de escribirme. Siempre que me escribes, termino con los nervios alterados. Y pescar es demasiado aburrido. Además si te duermes, te caes al agua. Fatal con la estación de medusas.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**CO**: RU, WA  
**De**: KA  
**Asunto**: AMOR YAOI

OH GRAN RUKIN ES LA MEJOR NOTICIA KE NOS PODRÍAS HABER DADO KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHORA SABEMOS POR KÉ NUNCA TE HAS INTERESADO POR UNA DE NOSOTRAS ¡ES KE A TI TE VAN LOS HOMBRES! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AMOR YAOI KYAAAAAAAAAAA *-*

IGUAL SENDIH ES ALGO RARITO, PERO SE VEN MUY BIEN JUNTOS ¡Y LAS FOTOS ESTÁN GENIALES!

Tus siempre amadas, RU, KA, WA

* * *

**Para**: Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: ¿Fotos?

Unas chicas dicen que estamos geniales en las fotos…

¿fotos?

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: Re: ¿Fotos?

Ah las fotografías… jejeje te vas a reír… ¿te acuerdas de la fiesta en el penthouse de Koshino? ¿y que tú te quedaste dormido en el sillón? A lo mejor algunos nos sacamos una selfie contigo… y a lo mejor otros, mientras estábamos disfrazados de los personajes del señor de los anillos, simulásemos que eras una elfa y te diéramos algunos besos en la frente mientras otros sacaban la pic… tampoco es la gran cosa, era una penitencia.

Pero… es posible que para afirmarle a esa chica Mary que éramos novios yo le haya mostrado aquella foto. Lo que no entiendo, es cómo las consiguieron. Si es una foto súper tonta, se nota que estábamos de broma, mira te la adjunto.

-Sendoh Súper Star

* * *

**Para**: Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: ¿Fotos?

Ok… me besaste disfrazado de Gandalf… tengo que ir a cortarme la frente. Te vas a cagar en el campeonato nacional.

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Yasuda  
**Asunto**: La comunidad del anillo

Equipo, creo que se filtraron algunas fotos de la fiesta en el penthouse de Koshino. Y cuando digo "creo", realmente lo estoy afirmando.

-Yasu

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: La comunidad del anillo

Oh no, chicos, esto no es nada bueno ¿vieron el reportaje de Mary? Esa mujer va a por nosotros. Adjunto una copia del reportaje.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi, Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Shiozaki  
**Asunto**: Re: La comunidad del anillo

_"Los entrenamientos a puertas cerradas de Shohoku al parecer esconden más misterios de los imaginables. Alumnos menores de edad se despendolan en las noches y sucumben a las vicisitudes de la carne en raras orjías donde suplen sus fetichismos medievales con tintes de C. S. Lewsi"_

¿Qué mierda? Orgía es con G no con J. Y El señor de los anillos lo escribió Tolkien, no Lewis (y ni eso es capaz de escribirlo bien) Qué falta de rigor la de ese club de periodismo. Yo me doy de baja.

-Shioza

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi, Ayako, Rukawa, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: La comunidad del anillo

Mentiraaaaaaaaaa o sea que el alcohólico del Shiozaki es un nerd de la literatura ¡PERO POR QUÉ EN LA BANCA HAY GENTE TAN RANDOM!

Solo falta que me digan que el Yasu asiste a un club de bordado.

PD. ¿Sabían que las fanáticas de Rukawa le dicen "RUKIN"? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA HOY SÍ QUE ME HE REÍDO.

-Sakuragi Tensai

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi, Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Shiozaki  
**Asunto**: Re: La comunidad del anillo

Hey que la banca es el corazón de Shohoku ¿qué te pasa Sakuragi? Y con Yasuda casi aciertas. Bueno, no acertaste en nada. Yasuda no tiene ninguna habilidad. Lo siento amigo, las cosas como son :)

Pd. Oye Rukin, aunque todos sabemos que ese reportaje es bazofia ¿hay algo entre tú y Sendoh? Solo por ir descartando.

-Shioza

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi, Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Yasuda  
**Asunto**: Re: La comunidad del anillo

Es cierto, no tengo ninguna habilidad -se va a llorar a un claro.

Rukin y Sendih *3* Oye Rukin, ahora que eres novio de Sendoh, supongo que podrás darnos algunos detalles de lo que planean los de Ryonan para el campeonato nacional. Porque ese noviazgo es estratégico ¿no? si Sendoh es muy feo.

-Yasu

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: La comunidad del anillo

¡Ya está bueno! ¿Podemos ponernos serios? Independientemente de la veracidad del artículo y cómo está escrito, allí hay fotos, y es probable que estas lleguen a manos de profesores. Esto es grave ¿no ven que la existencia del club de basketball peligra?

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Miyagi  
**Asunto**: (Sin asundo)

Equipo, el director me ha llamado en la mañana a raíz del artículo de esa niña Mary. Así que este súper capitán tuvo que dar sus súper argumentos y afortunadamente el tema no pasó a mayores. Pero en cualquier día de estos vendrán a hacernos una visita sorpresa y supervisar cómo entrenamos.

Pd. Mary tendrá que escribir una rectificación.

Ryo-chin  
El jugador de básquetbol más bajo  
**Novio de Ayako**  
A la espera del amanecer de tus ojos.  
Baboso

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: (Sin asunto)

No, espérate un poco Ryo-chin. ¿Dices que lograste convencer a los profesores, con tu cara de macarra y tu expediente disciplinario, que todo lo del reportaje eran invenciones de esa reportera, y por eso tendrán que escribir una rectificación? No me lo trago ¡da un poco más de detalle!

-Sakuragi incrédulo

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Yasuda  
**Asunto**: Re: (Sin asunto)

Ayako, dile a tu novio que se cambie la firme. Un poquito de seriedad.

-Yasu

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: (Sin asunto)

Yo estuve allí cuando llamaron a Ryota y el muchacho ni se arruga para mentir. Lo negó todo. Dijo que las fotos debían de ser un montaje y entró a explicar unas cosas muy raras sobre pixeles y luminosidad, parecía profesional, yo casí me lo creí también. Los profesores no entendieron demasiado porque son todos unos dinosaurios, pero el discurso fue demasiado convincente.

Luego les explicó a los de la directiva de esta rencilla entre las fans de Rukawa y las de Sendoh y que probablemente las últimas intentasen desacreditar al equipo de Shohoku, y que si querían, que fuesen a ver los entrenamientos para que se percatasen del ambiente del equipo.

Así que muchachos… actitud sana toda la semana.

Pd. ¡Que Ryo y yo no somos novios!

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: (Sin asunto)

Pero al final qué pasa entre Rukin y Sendoh! Si eso es lo más importante de todo, no los pixeles.

-Sakuragi incrédulo

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: (Sin asunto)

Pero si tú me pediste más detalles sobre cómo... Arghhhhh Sakuragi Hanamichi, quién te entiende.

Es obvio que no hay nada entre Sendoh y Rukawa, cómo puedes creer ese tipo de cosas.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Dime la verdad

Lo que dice el asunto… ¿hay algo entre tú y Sendoh?

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Dime la verdad

Pero si usted misma dijo en la cadena de mails del equipo que era obvio que no hay nada ¿cómo puede dudar?

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Dime la verdad

Ya… pero ¿podría llegar a haber algo? Rukawa, si estas cosas son muy normales. No tienes que fingir que solo te importa el básquetball, si te sienten atraído por alguien, aunque sea Sendoh, no lo niegues. Y yo siempre estaré disponible para escucharte y aconsejarte en lo que necesites.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Dime la verdad

Senpai no. Sendoh no me gusta. Tampoco me gusta el McDonalds. No me gusta estudiar, que tengamos dos managers, y no me gusta Japón. No me gusta que Sakuragi se levante más temprano que yo y ocupe las canchas de basket para entrenar, tampoco estrellar todas mis bicicletas, pescar, perder el tiempo leyendo mails insensatos o incluso responder este.

Me gusta dormir. Me gusta el basketball. Y quiero derrotar a Sendoh o jamas podré dejar este país. ¿Está claro?

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Dime la verdad

La charla que me ha soltado el flacuchento este… ok, ok, lo que digas ¬¬ ni modo contigo.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_


	7. Qué gran partido

**Rukawa Online**

**D**isclaimer: Personajes propiedad de Takehiko Inoue

**A**dvertencia: fic experimental - Semi AU

**O**jo con el vocabulario: **Re:** es para respuestas — **Fwd**: es para reenviar — **CO**: es para enviar correos con copia

* * *

**VII**: Qué gran partido

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa, Sakuragi, Miyagi  
**De**: Mitsui  
**Asunto**: Qué gran partido

Muchachos, de verdad ¡qué gran partido el de hoy! Tengo que felicitarlos. El polideportivo está muy cerca de mi universidad, y como tenía algunas horas libres, pasé a verlos jugar, y fue una gran satisfacción ver cómo el entrenamiento de Anzai-sensei da frutos.  
Me da un poco de envidia. Ahora están todos unos expertos en Alley-oops, y Miyagi ¿desde cuándo se te dan tan bien los tiros de tres puntos? Es para matarlos.

-M.H.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa, Miyagi, Mitsui  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: Qué gran partido

Jejejeje es que este jugador tan talentoso hace maravillas y mantiene motivado a jugadores que no son tan buenos como él. Es por eso que seré el próximo capitán.

-El rey de los rebotes

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi, Miyagi, Mitsui  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Qué gran partido

Tampoco te luzcas. Si no hubieras cometidos tantos errores, habríamos ganado por muchos más puntos, imbécil.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Miyagi  
**Asunto**: (sin asunto)

En 30 minutos más todos en el hotel. Anza-sensei nos enseñará un video de nuestros rivales de mañana

-Ryota

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Estúpido Miyagi

El Ryo-chin nunca lee los mail que le mandan ¿no? Apuesto lo que sea que no vio el de Mitsui.

-El rey de los rebotes

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Estúpido Miyagi

Miyagi no entiende de tecnología.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: Estúpido Miyagi

Que rabia, y ese condenado ¿has visto el ordenador que tiene? Él no se merece tener algo tan pro. Es de estos con pantalla tash desmontables. Todo por tener plata, cómo me irritan esos sujetos

-El rey de los rebotes

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Estúpido Miyagi

Si escribe touch, imbécil. El padre de Miyagi trabaja en una empresa de tecnología, es normal que tenga esas cosas.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: Estúpido Miyagi

Yo me voy a mangar su ordenador cuando termine la reunión y le instalaré uno de esos virus informáticos con ayuda del chino de Kakuta. Ah, y le dejaré de fondo de pantalla la foto donde el Sendih-Gandalf se aprovecha de ti y te come la frente jeje. Reconócelo zorro: es una buena foto.

-El rey de los rebotes

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Estúpido Miyagi

Ya veremos.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sakuragi**  
Asunto**: Espionaje

Rukawa, qué hacemos. Esto se está poniendo caliente.

-Sakuragi, Hanamichi Sakuragi agente 007

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Espionaje

Estúpido, no me estés enviando mensajes, estás al lado mio. Esto es absurdo.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: Espionaje

Ya sé, escribámosle a los de tercero. A ese chino de Kakuta, al Yasu y al Chiozaki. Ellos pueden ayudar.

-Sakuragi, Hanamichi Sakuragi agente 007

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Espionaje

No hagas eso. No saques las cosas de contexto. Ellos solo están hablando.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: Espionaje

Eres bastante ingenuo ¿eh? Esto está caliente, ya te digo yo que de estas cosas sé. Pero es mejor no involucrar a los de tercero. Ah ya sé, al Mits. Ese nos va a ayudar.

-Sakuragi, Hanamichi Sakuragi agente 007

* * *

**Para**: Mitsui.  
**CO**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Jelp!

¡Mitchin! ¡Ayuda! El zorro y yo fuimos a la habitación de Miyagi a robarle el ordenador, pero llegó de improviso ¡con la Ayako! Y nosotros nos escondimos en el armario, pero ¡pero! Las cosas se están poniendo candentes aquí. Quiero decir, _ya sabes_ lo que quiero decir. Llámalo al móvil, o llama a la recepción del hotel para que esos caballos se separen.

-Sakuragi, Hanamichi Sakuragi agente 007

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi  
**CO**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mitsui  
**Asunto**: Re: Jelp!

Pero ¡qué me estás contando! ¿O sea que tú y Rukawa están apretaditos en un armario? ¡Joder! A esto hay que darle bombo. Cuando esas yaoistas fanáticas de Rukawa lo sepan... ¡cuando lo sepan! KYAAAA será genial.

-M.H.

* * *

**Para**: Mitsui.  
**CO**: Sakuragi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Jelp!

Ustedes dos son idiotas.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Mitsui.  
**CO**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: Jelp!

¿Qué estás insinuando pérfido Mits? ¡Y UNA MIERDA! YO JAMÁS PODRÍA ESTAR CON ESE ZORRO HENTAI AFEMINADO ME LA SUDA ME PIRO DE AQUÍ.

-Sakuragi, Hanamichi Sakuragi agente 007

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi, Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Yasuda  
**Asunto**: Shohoku del amor

Shiozaki, mis 500 yenes por favor. Y mis otros 500 yenes –se siente como millonario.

-Yasu

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi, Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Shiozaki  
**Asunto**: Re: Shohoku del amor

¿Es una broma? ¡Ryota! ¡Te dije que tenías que ser discreto con lo tuyo y lo de Ayako! No vuelvo a hacerte la tarea de física en la vida.  
Y todavía estoy flipando por ese Rukawa x Hanamichi ¡Creí que a Rukawa le iba Sendoh! ¡Te me caíste zorro!

-Shioza

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi, Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki,  
**De**: Haruko  
**Asunto**: Re: Shohoku del amor

¿Es cierto lo que están diciendo?

¡Rukawa… tú… y Hanamichi!

-Haruko

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi, Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Yasuda  
**Asunto**: Re: Shohoku del amor

Espérate un poco Shiozaki ¿O sea que tú ya lo sabías todo? ¿Es una broma? ¡Y desde cuándo! Te voy a cobrar intereses. Yo pensaba que éramos amigos ¡amigos!  
Pd. Seguimos siendo amigos, es que estoy viendo Mama Mía y se me sale lo melodramático.

-Yasu

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi, Ayako, Rukawa, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: Shohoku del amor

Voy a omitir el último comentario del Yasu.

¡Haruko! ¡Todo es un gran malentendido! Íbamos a robarle la computadora portátil a Miyagi con el zorro pero él y Ayako entraron de improviso a la habitación así que nos escondimos ¡y solo eso! (de nuestra parte. Lo de Ryo y Ayako mis ojos puros no lo pueden olvidar)

-Sakuragi heterosexual y casto

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi, Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Kuwata  
**Asunto**: Re: Shohoku del amor

Nadie quiere saber lo que haya o no entre Rukawa y Sakuragi. Pero Ayako, Miyagi ¿qué tienen que decir al respecto?

-Kuwata

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**CO**: RU, WA  
**De**: KA  
**Asunto**: AMOR YAOI 2

OH GRAN RUKIN, RUKINITO, RUKI-KAWAII SI ES QUE NOS ENCIENDES ¡NOS ENCIENDES! ¿PRIMERO SENDIH Y LUEGO ESE MONO PELIRROJO? ¿UN TRÍO? ¿UN TRÍO DE VERDAD?

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

ES QUE, O SEA, SÚPER COOL Y TODO. O SEA ES QUE PARECIERA QUE HACES TODO SIEMPRE POR NOSOTRAS, POR EL FANDOM Y TAL. RE SÚPER COOL Y KYAAA. HIPER-HIPERVENTIACIÓN. HAREM HENTAI COOL MEGA YAOI. LOVE-LOVE RUKIN A POR TODOS LOS CHICOS.

ESTAMOS IMPRIMIENDO FRANELAS Y PANCARTAS NUEVAS PARA EL PARTIDO DE MAÑANA. ALUSINARÁS FASHION Y EN COLORES.

Tus siempre amadas, RU, KA, WA

* * *

**Para**: KA  
**CO**: RU, WA  
**De**: KA  
**Asunto**: RE: AMOR YAOI 2

Ustedes son tontas.

Enviado desde iPanda Phone.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**CO**: RU, WA  
**De**: KA  
**Asunto**: AMOR YAOI 2

KYAAAA, KYAAAAAAAA, KYAAAAAAAAAAAA

GRAN RUKIN-ALL-BOYS-LOVER NOS RESPONDISTE UN MAIL ¡RESPONDISTE! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (llorar infinito)

ESTO TAMBIÉN LO IMPRIMIREMOS Y LO AÑORAREMOS Y SE LO REPARTIREMOS A CADA UNA DE LAS RUKINAS.

Tus siempre amadas RU, KA, WA

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Sin asunto

Zorro pervertido ¡todo es tu culpa! ¡Si no hubieses tratado de impedir que le robase el ordenador de Ryota nada de esto habría ocurrido! Ahora me doy cuenta de tus intenciones ¡estás enamorado de este hermoso genio y querías pervertirme! No lo niegues, me lo han dicho tu séquito de putas fanáticas ¡un trío querías!

Sé que soy bonito y tal ¡pero yo esperaba más profesionalismo de ti! ¡y mi corazón estará por siempre con Haruko! ¡no lo olvides!

-Sakuragi heterosexual y casto

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Sin asunto

¿Es una broma? Cree lo que quieras, ya me cansé.

Enviado desde iPanda Phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: Moshi Moshi

¡Rukawa! Oye esto ¿cómo lo digo? Dime, ¿de repente le llegó la adolescencia a todo Shohoku? Es que me han llegado cierta clase de rumores y ¡son tan graciosos! Rukawa, eres un crack de verdad.  
Pero dejando eso a un lado, te deseo un buen partido mañana. Si ustedes ganan su partido, y nosotros ganamos el nuestro, ¡volveremos a enfrentarnos! ¿No es emocionante? Yo creo que es súper emocionante.

Pd. Dale mis felicitaciones al capitán bajito y la manager. A mí se me hacen de lo más tierno.

-Super Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Miyagi**  
Asunto: (Sin asunto)**

Equipo, órdenes del capitán:

**1.** Prohibido rumores  
**2.** Prohibido shippear a miembros del equipo entre ellos  
**3.** Prohibido apostar (en serio ¡qué está pasando!)  
**4.** Hanamichi el incitador, será relegado a manager de mánager y deberá limpiar todas las camisetas sudadas de los miembros del equipo

pd. ¡Ayako! *-*

Ryota

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi, Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De: **Shiozaki**  
Asunto: **Re: (Sin asunto)

Equipo, órdenes del capitán:

Nuestro capitán es un verdadero baboso.

pd. ¡Ayako! *-*

-Shioza

* * *

**Notas:** Yo siempre me decía "no seas floja, actualiza esta historia" pero por el formato, tenía que modificar el html y era como "qué lata", pero con las _playoffs_ de la nba, me vino un bajón de basquet y ¡tadá! lo hice. Me arrepiento por no arrepentirme del resultado de este capítulo. Yo, prometo que tengo más neurona de lo que parece. Ok no.

PD. Aunque no lo parezca, esta es una historia sana :) byebee!

(Editado) ¡Gah! allí habían varios errores de formato que se filtraron. Espero haberlos arreglado todos. geez!


	8. Desastres de la vida

**Rukawa Online**

**D**isclaimer: Personajes propiedad de Takehiko Inoue

**A**dvertencia: fic experimental - Semi AU

**O**jo con el vocabulario: **Re:** es para respuestas — **Fwd**: es para reenviar — **CO**: es para enviar correos con copia

* * *

**VIII**: Desastres de la vida

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: desastres de la vida

Es increíble. Para una vez que se me descarga el móvil y mira la que se ha liado. ¿Por qué la gente insiste tanto en que tengo un romance con Ryota?  
Tú estabas allí, sabes que no pasó nada, pero intenta convencer al resto. La gente siempre cree lo que quiere creer. Ese Sakuragi Hanamichi se las verá negra una vez acabe el campeonato nacional.  
Ya, me desahogué. No te molesto más. Por cierto, te lo dije en la cancha pero te lo repito ahora: excelente partido.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: desastres de la vida

Senpai, como sea, a quién le importa. Sakuragi es un mente simple y no vale la pena razonar con él.

Enviado desde iPanda Phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: desastres de la vida

¡Ah! ¡Rukawa! Pero qué desconsiderada de mi parte. Olvidé que los rumores sobre ti son mucho peores. Estoy pensando que igual puedes tomar medidas legales por difamación. O al menos una orden de alejamiento para esas chicas fanáticas tuyas que están piradas.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: desastres de la vida

No se preocupe, Senpai. Me la suda.

Enviado desde iPanda Phone

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Miyagi  
**Asunto**: (sin asunto)

Equipo. Reunión. Ya. Estrategia. Kainan.

Ryota

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Miyagi  
**Asunto**: (sin asunto)

Perdón, perdón, perdón. Quise decir Ryonan. ¡Ryonan!

Ryota

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Revista juvenil MHTTU  
**Asunto**: Entrevista

Estimado Rukawa Kaede:

Escribo de parte de la Revista juvenil _Movimiento Homosexual-Transexual-Travestido Unido_ o MHTTU. Como bien puede intuir por el nombre de la revista, somos una organización con un sello editorial liberal y amplio de miras, que busca llegar no solo a grupos homosexuales, transexuales, y de travestidos, sino además ofrecer ayuda y esperanzas a estos grupos, ilustrando a través de nuestro reportajes que la inclusión es posible y que la defensa de los derechos de homosexuales, transexuales, y travestidos, es real y debe darse a conocer.

Nos hemos enterado de su historia, que es realmente esperanzadora y gratificante y acorde a nuestro sello editorial. Un joven basquetbolista seleccionado nacional que aspira continuar su carrera en américa, que mantiene una relación amorosa estable con uno de los miembros de su equipo, y cómo ellos (su equipo actual, la preparatoria Shohoku) lo han aceptado y no juzgan su talento en base a su orientación sexual, mucho menos sus fans.

Es importante para nosotros dar a conocer este tipo de historias. Shohoku es un equipo moderno y un ejemplo a seguir. Usted es un ejemplo a seguir. Y si usted nos permitiese una entrevista, nuestros lectores serán los primeros en agradecérselo.

Esperamos su pronta respuesta.

C.J. Reportera MHTTU

* * *

**Para**: Revista juvenil MHTTU  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Entrevista

¿Cómo pronuncias MHTTU?

Por otra parte, si me niego, escribirán un reportaje de todos modos ¿cierto?

Enviado desde iPanda Phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Revista juvenil MHTTU  
**Asunto**: Re: Entrevista

Nuestros lectores nos llaman «Conejito Kawaii». Y sí, pretendemos redactar la historia de todas formas, pero si me concedieras una entrevista, sería capaz de escribir un reportaje mucho más verídico. Hay detalles que se me escapan, por ejemplo, cómo reaccionó su equipo cuando se enteró que mantenía una relación con el centro que según mis investigaciones se llama Sakuragi Hanamichi; y si hubieron diferencias en un principio sería bueno hablar de ello y conocer cómo fueron superadas.

Si el problema es de tiempo, podemos organizar una entrevista online, o si prefiere, le adjunto un archivo doc con las preguntas y usted las responde dentro de un plazo estipulado. Se le pagará independientemente del medio estipulado para la entrevista, y le regalaremos una edición de la revista y estampillas.

C.J. Reportera MHTTU

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Fwd: Re: Entrevista

Senpai, si por ejemplo una revista que se llama MHTTU se le conoce como «Conejito Kawaii» ¿se trata de una broma? Reenvío los mail que me han llegado.

Enviado desde iPanda Phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: Re: Entrevista

¡MHTTU! ¿Es una broma? Es una revista que inició con buenas intensiones, pero ahora es completamente fujoshi ¡aléjate de ellas! «defensa de derechos» ¡mis polainas! Nos convertirán en un grupo idol. Esto tenemos que decírselo a Ryo pero ya.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: Re: Entrevista

Senpai no se agobie. Si van a escribir el artículo de todas formas, no tiene sentido luchar. Mañana es el partido contra el Ryonan y eso es lo único que importa.

Enviado desde iPanda Phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: Re: Entrevista

Pero Rukawa, yo sé que eres antisocial, pero ¿realmente no te preocupa?

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Revista juvenil MHTTU  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Entrevista

No concedo entrevista. Si se enteran de la versión real se decepcionará. Y nadie puede fiarse de una revista que se escribe MHTTU y se pronuncia «conejito kawaii», hay muchas cosas que están mal en esa oración.

Enviado desde iPanda Phone

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: Re: Entrevista

Mi preocupación ahora es el Ryonan. Derrotar a Sendoh que se la tengo jurada para así recibir el visto bueno e irme a América. Y una vez allá, tanto da lo que digan o no digan de mí.

Enviado desde iPanda Phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: Moshi moshi

¡Rukawa! Siento escribirte tan tarde. Primero te deseo mucha suerte mañana. Estoy ansioso por este partido. Vamos a derrumbar esos rumores de que nosotros ganamos el partido de clasificatoria con trampa. Los jueces saben lo que vieron, pero no seguiré escarbando en el pasado.

Segundo, saliendo de tema, hoy me acaba de abordar una reportar de no sé qué revista KJTHF conejito kawaii para preguntarme por ti y tal. Eran preguntas muy extrañas, y yo no quería responder porque parece que siempre meto las patas cuando abro la boca, pero te aseguro que lo que dije son puras cosas buenas esta vez.

Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: ¿tus asuntos siempre son "moshi moshi"?

Sé que me voy a arrepentir por esto pero… ¿qué mierda dijiste de mí esta vez?  
Espero que esta no sea una pérfida táctica de tu parte para quitarme horas de sueño. Hagas lo que hagas, perderás mañana.

Enviado desde iPanda Phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: Re: ¿tus asuntos siempre son "moshi moshi"?

Respondiendo a la primera pregunta, la del asunto, creo que sí, mis asuntos siempre son «moshi moshi». Pero, así se responde al teléfono ¿no? Y yo suelo escribir desde el móvil.  
A la segunda pregunta… dije tres cosas sobre tí:

**(1)** te alimentabas sano, comida casera _stylo_. Para disipar esos rumores que creé del McDonalds ¿quién es un buen amigo ahora?  
**(2)** eras muy flexible y rápido y fuerte y de mente fría y estratega, pero también muy sensible y lector asiduo de mangas shoujo. Así no te mostraba como un personaje estoico y asperger, sino que también tu corazoncito. Y…  
**(3)** que te encantaban los animales y tu favorito es el koala. Los koalas son adorables, una persona pro-koalas es kawaii siempre.

Con esas pestañas largas, y tu asperger, la verdad es que sí te ves algo kawaii. No me digas, no me digas ¡esa revista conejito kawaii hace reportajes de personas kawaii!  
Eres un Rukawaii entonces ¡genial! Ya, te dejo dormir. No creas que por ser un Rukawaii seré blando contigo mañana. Que duermas bien.

Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: ¿tus asuntos siempre son "moshi moshi"?

¡No tenías que decir nada! Eres imposible. Te vas a cagar mañana.

Enviado desde iPanda Phone

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Ayako  
**De**: Mitsui  
**Asunto**: ¡SHOHOKUUUUUUUU!

¡GANARON! ¡GANARON! ¡GANARON! ¡SE VIENEN LAS FINALES! ¡SE VIENEN LAS FINALES! ¡GANARON! MIERDA ¡GANARON!

Anzai-sensei estaba conmovido. Ha sido un partidazo de nivel nacional.

-M.H.

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Ayako  
**De**: Kogure  
**Asunto**: Felicitaciones

¡Miyagi! ¡Rukawa! ¡Sakuragi! Es increíble ¡han ganado la semifinal! ¡contra el Ryonan de Sendoh! No saben el orgullo que siento. Fue uno de los mejores partidos. Llena de jugadas increíbles de ambos lados. Ese dribbleo asesino de Miyagi que hizo resbalar a Fukuda.  
O esa finta de Rukawa y cómo pasó el balón bajo las piernas de Koshino, quien es mucho más bajo.  
Y esa tapa de Sakuragi sobre Sendoh tan limpia, que lo hizo volar lejos. Se han superado mucho respecto al año anterior. Mis respetos a ustedes y a Anzai-sensei. Estaré apoyando igualmente en la final ¡ánimo!

p.d Akagi también manda sus más sinceras felicitaciones

Kogure Kiminobu  
Estudiante de Química Farmacéutica

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa, Ayako  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: genios

¡Nos llueven las felicitaciones! Jejeje ¿Por qué es que parecen todos tan sorprendidos con nuestra victoria? Mañana vamos a obtener el título y me coronaré como el MVP del campeonato nacional.

-Sakuragi Tensai

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Miyagi  
**Asunto**: (sin asunto)

Que no se nos suban los humos a la cabeza. Mañana tenemos otro partido. En una hora todos en el baño del hotel.

-Ryota

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Miyagi  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

Quiero decir ¡en la recepción! ¡la recepción! Allí nos juntaremos para hablar del partido de mañana.

-Ryota

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi, Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

Supongo que todos estamos un poco eufórico que escribimos tonterías. Más importante, eviten de momento hablar con reporteros (ya te vi Hanamichi, deja tu egocentrismo a un lado por favor). Y especialmente con una revista llamada MHTTU. Tengan cuidado. Se ven buena gente pero son el diablo, le ven el doble sentido a todo lo que uno dice.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi, Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Shiozaki  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

Awww la Ayako siempre defendiendo a Ryota.  
MHTTU… qué pésimo nombre para una revista, ¿eso cómo lo pronuncias?  
Por cierto ¿alguien sabe algo de Rukawa? Abandonó el gimnasio muy rápido.

-Shioza

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

MHTTU se hacen llamar _Conejito Kawaii_. Solo digo eso.  
Rukawa ya volvió, está en la recepción en su modo «odio a la humanidad» y tal.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi, Ayako, Rukawa, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

Eso es porque el zorro jugó muy mediocremente al lado de este genio y sabe que el MVP de la temporada seré yo y no él jejeje es un crío infantil.

-Sakuragi Tensai

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: moshi moshi

Rukawaii, te busqué en la salida pero me dijeron que te fuiste de los primeros, así que disculpas si te escribo en lugar de decírtelo personalmente: fue un gran duelo, tengamos más en el futuro. Que no se te suban los humos, esto deja el marcador 1-1.

Te deseo un buen partido mañana.

-Sendoh Súper Star

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: ¿qué pasa?

Esto es absurdo. Estás al lado mío, pero como no quieres responder mis preguntas, te escribo a ver si hay manera así. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan serio? Te conozco, estás enojado ¿es por eso de la revista?

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: ¿qué pasa?

No es la revista. Jamás venceré a Sendoh. Si a él lo acompañase un equipo mejor, habrían ganado por mucho. Lideró todas las estadísticas del partido: puntos, rebotes, asistencias.  
Y luego Sendoh me escribe y me felicita. No se puede ser más cínico.

Enviado desde iPanda Phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: ¿qué pasa?

Ya veo, lo tuyo son delirios de grandeza ¿eh? Pero no te distraigas. Mañana es la final, ¿y no adivinas con quién nos volvemos a enfrentar?

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: ¿qué pasa?

¿Sawakita? ¿Ganó el Sannoh?

Enviado desde iPanda Phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: ¿qué pasa?

El partido acaba de terminar recién. Se fueron a tiempo extra. El marcador terminó 90-86. Ryo acaba de enviarme un mensaje para notificarme la noticia. Lo dirá hoy en la reunión. ¿Qué? ¿Te sientes más animado ahora?

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Notas**: Quería agradecer por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Disculpas si no los respondí todos, estoy muy despistada. Hoy los Cavs han salido campeones de su conferencia, y aunque no visto sus colores, me emocioné a saber por qué, y me decidí a subir un nuevo capítulo. Sobre el fic, continúan los malentendidos, los enredos, y el sinsentido. Nos leemos en el siguiente. Adieu!


	9. El lado positivo

**Rukawa Online**

**D**isclaimer: Personajes propiedad de Takehiko Inoue

**A**dvertencia: fic experimental - Semi AU

**O**jo con el vocabulario: **Re:** es para respuestas — **Fwd**: es para reenviar — **CO**: es para enviar correos con copia

* * *

**IX**: El lado positivo

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi  
**De**: Mitsui  
**Asunto**: el lado positivo

Fue un gran partido. Aunque el peor de todos los lugares es siempre quedar de segundo, dieron todo de sí en la cancha y tienen que verle el lado positivo.

Los equipos que no conocen el amargor de la derrota, no se superan. Ustedes sigan cultivando su trayectoria y no se desmoralicen. Jamás perdieron el honor en la cancha y seguro Anzai-sensei está orgulloso de ustedes.

-M.H.

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Miyagi  
**Asunto**: (sin asunto)

Equipo, no hay reunión hoy. Anzai-sensei y la asociación de padres de Shohoku nos invitará a una cena.

-Ryota

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: moshi moshi

¡Rukawaii! Vi el partido de la final. Me dejaste con los pelos de punta. Sawakita es imparable, y estaba pasando por un buen momento. Perder por un punto en los últimos segundos es para matarse, pero así es el basket, una lucha contra el tiempo.  
Me ofrecieron una beca deportiva en una universas, así como no me tengo que preocupar por los estudios, seguiré en el equipo de Ryonan para el campeonato de invierno, y así desempatemos ese marcador que tenemos ¿qué dices?

Pd. También me reclutaron para el equipo nacional ¡Rukawaii seremos compañeros de equipo! Amigos y rivales, qué emocionante.

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: moshi moshi

Tarado. ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? Empiezas serio y terminas soltándome una burrada. No se puede contigo. Y no sé cómo repetirte que NO-ME-ES-CRI-BAS.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Miyagi  
**Asunto**: (sin asunto)

Holap Rukawa. Me dijeron que ahora te decimos Rukawaii ¿es eso cierto? Como sea, ¿pensaste eso que te dije? ¿de la capitanía y tal? A mí me dieron la beca deportiva por llegar a la final, así que estaba pensando en continuar con el equipo, pero dejaría la capitanía de todos modos. Es una cosa muy agotadora y quiero dedicarme a solo jugar.

¡Ah! Pero es un «agotador» en un buen sentido ¿eh? Yo creo (y Ayako también) que lo necesitas. Le hará bien a tu carácter y tu desarrollo como jugador.

-Ryota

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

Yo no sé por qué insistes en escribirme correos electrónicos si nunca los lees.

Y la capitanía no es para mí. Yo también quiero jugar.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Miyagi  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

¿Cómo es eso de que no leo los mail? Agh Rukawa, todavía no entiendo por qué le caes tan bien a Ayako. Pero ni modo. Sabía que dirías que no. Anzai-sensei me pidió que te recordara que Sendoh es el capitán del Ryonan. Y Sawakita el de Sannoh.

Solo digo –se va a leer sus correos.

-Ryota

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi, Rukawa, Mitsui, Fujima, Sendoh  
**De**: Miyagi  
**Asunto**: Fwd: ¿Sabes quién se oculta tras tu sombra?

La foto adjunta fue tomada luego de la explosión de la planta nuclear de Fukushima. Tanaka Mamori de 28 años se adentró en la zona radiactiva en busca de su prometido y tropezó con el cuerpo moribundo y lleno de úlceras de una adolescente. Mamori ignoró su llamada de ayuda y continuó buscando sin éxito, y cuando salió de la zona, en su sombra se ocultaba el espíritu de la adolescente ignorada. Mamori murió en cinco días. Se llenó de úlceras y sintió como su sombra la asfixiaba.

El espíritu se desplaza de sombra en sombra buscando ayuda. Ya has visto la foto y estás maldito, pero puedes salvarte si reenvías este correo a cinco personas.

Esta maldición es real. Mishima Taroo no reenvió el correo y fue encontrado muerto en una habitación de hotel lleno de laceraciones en su cuerpo. Kobayashi Shikibu reenvió el correo a solo tres personas y su cerebro se llenó de pústulas que la dejaron en estado vegetativo hasta nuestros días.

Ese correo es real, si no actúas ahora, tienen los días contados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mueran infelices. No se les ocurra enviarle la carta a Ayako

-Ryota

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi  
**CO**: Rukawa, Mitsui, Fujima, Sendoh  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: ¿Sabes quién se oculta tras tu sombra?

¡RRRRRRRR-RYOCHIN! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A CONDENAR MI ALMA? Entiendo que esté el zorro en la lista. Pero si yo soy tu mejor de los mejores amigos Ryochin. Esta te la guardo.

-Sakuragi Tensai

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi  
**CO**: Sakuragi, Rukawa, Fujiima, Sendoh  
**De**: Mitsui  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: ¿Sabes quién se oculta tras tu sombra?

Se oculta en tu sombra la patada en el culo que te voy a dar por maldecirme. ¿Por qué no se la mandaste a todo el Sannoh? Por ejemplo. Se la enviaré a Ayako, a ver si te gusta eso hijo de puta.

-M.H.

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi  
**CO**: Sakuragi, Rukawa, Mitsui, Fujima  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: ¿Sabes quién se oculta tras tu sombra?

Waaaaa si la tipa de la fotografía se parece a la Sadako, qué miedo. No entiendo por qué me envías el correo a mí, ¿no te habrás confundido con Makki? Sendoh... Makki… igual se parecen ¿eh? Si nosotros somos amigos ¿cierto? ¡amiguis capitanes! Ahh yo creo que te confundiste solamente, estabas aterrado, lo entiendo.

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi  
**CO**: Sakugari, Mitsui, Fujima, Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: ¿Sabes quién se oculta tras tu sombra?

¿Es una broma, cierto? ¿Ustedes de verdad creen en estas cosas? Me lo esperaba de Sakuragi y de Sendoh porque son unos mente simple. Pero, Mitsui-senpai ¿usted también? Me desentiendo de todos.

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi  
**CO**: Sakuragi, Rukawa, Mitsui, Fujima  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: ¿Sabes quién se oculta tras tu sombra?

¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ? ¿RUKAWAII NO VAS A ENVIAR EL CORREO?

Que si es por los rumores que corren sobre nosotros no tienes que llegar tan lejos y desistir de tu vida. ¡Menos entregársela a un espíritu! Como amigo te digo que te espera adelante una larga carrera llena de éxitos, por favor dime que no estás hablando en serio.

Iré a buscarte ahora.

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi  
**CO**: Sakugari, Mitsui, Fujima, Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: ¿Sabes quién se oculta tras tu sombra?

¿Eh? Sendoh no, no vengas. No saques las cosas de contexto y no te inventes cosas ¿por qué siempre es tan difícil hablar contigo?

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi  
**CO**: Sakuragi, Rukawa, Fujiima, Sendoh  
**De**: Mitsui  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: ¿Sabes quién se oculta tras tu sombra?

¿Rumores? Sé que me voy a arrepentir pero ¿de qué rumores hablan? Sendoh es la reina del drama del básquet ¿eh? Estás re loco.

p.d. ya le envié la carta a Ayako. También al gori

-M.H.

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi  
**CO**: Rukawa, Mitsui, Fujima, Sendoh  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: ¿Sabes quién se oculta tras tu sombra?

Ningún rumor. Olvida el tema. Sendoh es idiota

-Sakuragi Tensai

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi  
**CO**: Sakuragi, Rukawa, Mitsui, Fujima  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: ¿Sabes quién se oculta tras tu sombra?

Número 14 Mitsui ¿no lo sabes? Agárrate los cachetes que esta es una bomba periodística: Aparentemente Rukawa es un símbolo sexual yaoi que va a por mí y por Sakuragi. Una revista KJFURK o algo así sacará un reportaje al respecto el próximo mes, así que ahí puedes tener más detalles.

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi  
**CO**: Rukawa, Sakuragi, Mitsui, Sendoh  
**De**: Fujima  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: ¿Sabes quién se oculta tras tu sombra?

Yo me iba al mantener al margen de toda esta conversación absurda pero no puedo ignorar lo último: «Rukawa es un símbolo sexual yaoi que va a por mí y por Sakuragi». Mierda ¿ustedes juegan básquet o qué?

Fujima Kenji  
Estudiante de Criminalística

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi  
**CO**: Rukawa, Sakuragi, Fujima, Sendoh  
**De**: Mitsui  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: ¿Sabes quién se oculta tras tu sombra?

¡QUÉ ME ESTÁS CONTANDO SENDOH!

Ya me intuía que las fan de Rukawa eran yaoistas por esas pancartas llenas de arcoíris y conejitos. Pero, ¿tú conoces a Rukawa? ¿Tú realmente conoces a Rukawa? ¿Símbolo sexual yaoi? ¿Símbolo SEXUAL? ¿S-E-X-U-A-L? Pero si Rukawa es lo más virginal que hay, no me perviertas al chico. Rukawa es un niño todavía.

Rukawa yo estoy contigo. Olvida a este degenerado de Sendoh.

Pd. ¿Criminalística Fujima? Wow, a lo CSI ¿eh? Nunca me habría imaginado que te iban esas cosas. Yo estoy en Ciencias de la Salud. ¿Qué es de ese imbécil de Takano?

-M.H.

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi  
**CO**: Rukawa, Sakuragi, Mitsui, Sendoh  
**De**: Fujima  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: ¿Sabes quién se oculta tras tu sombra?

O sea Mitsui, que tú estás bien la parte del «yaoi» y tal pero no con lo de «sexual» asdasd pero si Rukawa no es ningún niño. El próximo año será mayor de edad ¿cierto? –sacando cálculos.

Takano volverá a dar los exámenes de admisión este año. Hanagata (te vas a reír) está estudiando para ser limpia pañales con cartón: educación parvularia, creo.

Fujima Kenji  
Estudiante de Criminalística

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi  
**CO**: Rukawa, Sakuragi, Fujima, Sendoh  
**De**: Mitsui  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: ¿Sabes quién se oculta tras tu sombra?

Bueno, Rukawa se pinta los ojos. Pero en realidad siempre he pensado que es un basquetbol-sexual ¡así que deja de decir esas cosas Fujima! ¡todos ustedes!

-M.H.

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi  
**CO**: Sakuragi, Mitsui, Fujima, Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: ¿Sabes quién se oculta tras tu sombra?

No me pinto los ojos. Soy muy blanco y mis pestañas muy largas y oscuras.

Enviado desde iPanda Phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: moshi moshi

¿Dónde estás? Llegué a tu casa y no hay nadie. ¡Gah! Mira que me haces sufrir. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: moshi moshi

Eres imposible. Te dije que no me buscaras. No estoy. Desaparecí. Me raptaron unos aliens y me rescataron de ti.

Enviado desde iPanda Phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: moshi moshi

No soy tan idiota. Si no estás en una cancha de básquet, seguro que vas de camino a una. Afortunadamente los celulares inteligentes traen mapas. ¿Un 1 contra 1? Quien pierde invita helados.

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: moshi moshi

Hecho. Estoy en una cancha cerca de la avenida.

Enviado desde iPanda Phone

* * *

**Notas**: Me acuerdo, cuando me hice mi primera cuenta de correo electrónico, hace ya tanto, solo me llegaba publicidad y cartas cadenas y yo me sentía popular. Ahh, qué tiempos. Sadako (Samara en su remake americano _El Aro_) es esta chica que oculta su rostro tras su cabello y sale de la televisión. Nos leemos en el siguiente, adieu!


	10. Problema Miyagi

**Rukawa Online**

**D**isclaimer: Personajes propiedad de Takehiko Inoue

**A**dvertencia: fic experimental - Semi AU

Ojo con el vocabulario: **Re:** es para respuestas — **Fwd**: es para reenviar — **CO**: es para enviar correos con copia

* * *

**X: **Problema Miyagi

* * *

**Para:** Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De:** Yasuda  
**Asunto:** Problema Miyagi

Equipo, escribo para tratar un tema que de seguro les afecta a varios. ¿Cuál es el problema con Ryota? Desde que aprendió a digamos, contestar los mail, se la pasa enviado correos cadena ¿es una broma? No puedo marcarlo como spam porque al fin de cuentas es nuestro capitán y a veces escribe cosas importantes, pero creo que se merece una intervención.

-Yasu

* * *

**Para:** Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De:** Shiozaki  
**Asunto:** Re: Problema Miyagi

**Pregunta 1**: ¿Por qué el primero que aparece en la lista de enviados es Ayako? ¿Por qué yo estoy de los cuartos? ¡Pensé que era tu mejor amigo, Yasu!  
**Pregunta 2**: ¿Y esa obsesión con los gatos tan repentina de Miyagi? Hay que hacer la intervención pero ya. En lo que va de la semana he recibido 20 correos de Miyagi, 15 de ellos fotografías de gatos.

-Shioza

* * *

**Para:** Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De:** Kuwata  
**Asunto:** Re: Problema Miyagi

Nosotros los de segundo no hemos recibido tantos correos. Una o dos cartas cadena, como mucho.

-Kuwata

* * *

**Para:** Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De:** Ayako  
**Asunto:** Re: Problema Miyagi

Yasuda, Shiozaki, ¿no estarán exagerando? Ryo no envía tantos mail, y de todas formas ¿qué tienen de malo los correos de gatitos? Son cuquis.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para:** Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De:** Yasuda  
**Asunto:** Re: Problema Miyagi

¡Shiozaaaaaa! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! I'm sorry bro.

Ayako admite de una vez que te gusta Miyagi y déjanos así terminar con esta apuesta que tengo con Shiozaki. A ti también hay que hacerte una intervención por no ser sincera con tus sentimientos. Y Kakuta opina igual. Antes que los de tercero nos retiremos, resolveremos todos estos conflictos.

Y hablando de eso… ¿ya se sabe quién será el próximo capitán?

-Yasu

* * *

**Para:** Rukawa  
**De:** Ayako  
**Asunto:** Capitanía.

¡Rukawa! ¿Y bien? ¿Pensaste eso de la capitanía?

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para:** Ayako  
**De:** Rukawa  
**Asunto:** Re: Capitanía

Esto… tuve una reunión con Anzai-sensei y el capitán Miyagi. Y acepté, pero asumiría el liderazgo cuando Miyagi se retirara, después del campeonato de invierno.

* * *

**Para:** Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De:** Miyagi  
**Asunto:** (sin asunto)

Yasuda, Shiozaki (y Kakuta) ¿qué es eso de hablar de mí a mis espaldas? Ya verán cuando nos veamos lo que significa sufrir.

En otras notas, esta se supone que es la última semana de los de tercero. Pero como soy tan genial y tengo beca deportiva (voy a presumirlo hasta que muera), seguiré enviando correos de gatitos y expandiendo mi reinado del terror hasta finales del campeonato de invierno.

Ese es mi comunicado.

-Ryota

* * *

**Para:** Miyagi, Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De:** Yasuda  
**Asunto:** Re: (sin asunto)

¡Ayako! ¡Te chivaste a Ryota! ¿Vas a seguir tú también como manager?

-Yasu

* * *

**Para:** Miyagi, Ayako, Rukawa, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De:** Sakuragi  
**Asunto:** Re: (sin asunto)

¡Ryochin! Qué injusto. No quiero esperar a que termine el campeonato de invierno para ser el rey oficial de Shohoku. Eres un adicto al poder ¡intervención ya! ¡chicos de segundo y tercero! ¡los convoco a destronar a Miyagi así como raij naw!

Che Sakuragi

* * *

**Para:** Miyagi, Ayako, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De:** Rukawa  
**Asunto:** Re: (sin asunto)

Se escribe right now, **RIGH NOW**, ignorante iletrado

* * *

**Para:** Miyagi, Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De:** Kuwata  
**Asunto:** Re: (sin asunto)

Apoyo lo de la intervención por adicción al poder. Pero deja de soñar Sakuragi, jamás te nombrarán capitán a ti. Seguramente será Rukawa. Seguramente ya hablaron con él.

-Kuwata

* * *

**Para:** Rukawa  
**De:** Miyagi  
**Asunto:** (sin asunto)

Holap ¿qué tal? Oye, solo una preocupación menor ¿sabrás lidiar con Sakuragi cuando él sepa que eres el capitán? Acabo de enterarme que Kuwata murió por su comentario en la cadena de mails anterior. ¡Ja! Ustedes de segundo son unos alborotadores, me caen bien.

-Ryota

* * *

**Para:** Sendoh  
**De:** Rukawa  
**Asunto:** (sin asunto)

Sendoh, ¿es muy abrumador ser capitán?

Enviado desde iPanda Phone

* * *

**Para:** Rukawa  
**De:** Sendoh  
**Asunto:** Re: (sin asunto)

No. No del todo.

A veces había un partido de práctica con otra escuela y había que llegar a la hora. Taoka se enojaba, especialmente cuando estaba en sus días femenino. Pero diseñé un método llamado **Hikoichi el despertador**, y funcionó genial.

Otras veces tenía reunión de capitanes. Y si lo olvidaba, los del equipo de volibol se quedaban con el gimnasio los desgraciados. Odio el volibol ¿cuál es la idea de no dejar caer la pelota al piso? Hay gente cucu. En fin, que Taoka fue todavía más maligno cuando nos quitaban el gimnasio, y se suponía que era mi culpa, pero yo no fui el gil que inventó el voli. Pero **Hikoichi la agenda** comenzó a recordarme de las reuniones y tal ¡Y funcionó _trés bien_!

También está **Hikoichi hábitos de vida saludables** y **Hikoichi senpai de los de primer año**. Y aunque Hikoichi nunca fue de gran ayuda si se trataba de separar a Koshino y Fukuda cada vez que se peleaban, **Hikoichi primeros auxilios** les curó las heridas cuando se mediomataron.

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para:** Sendoh  
**De:** Rukawa  
**Asunto:** Re: (sin asunto)

En resumen, si me consigo un Hikoichi no es tan abrumador.

Enviado desde iPanda Phone

* * *

**Para:** Rukawa  
**De:** Sendoh  
**Asunto:** Re: (sin asunto)

Impresionante capacidad de síntesis. Eso, eso es.

Oye Rukawaii, ya que somos amigos de los que se escriben correos electrónicos ¿si te mando uno de esos correos de amistad me lo responderías? Sería genial saber más de ti. Quiero decir, cosas reales, por si me aborda algún otro periodista y tal y así no mentirles.

Te lo enviaré de todas formas.

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para:** Rukawa  
**De:** Sendoh  
**Asunto:** Eres especial para mí

Este es un test de amistad que un amigo tuyo ha respondido y quiere compartirlo contigo. Lee sus respuestas y luego comparte las tuyas con quien te ha enviado este correo y con cuantos amigos quieras. Muy simple, copia este correo en un mensaje en blanco, escribe en el asunto "eres especial para mí" y luego envía este correo a quienes consideres especiales para ti. Muy bien, ¡empecemos!

**Datos básicos**

**Nombre**: Sendoh  
**Edad**: 18  
**Grupo de sangre**: O

**Lo bueno ahora**

**1\. La última situación que te hizo reír**: Todas las conversaciones con Rukawa me hacen reír. Pero también, cuando Fukuda descubrió que mi nombre es Akira (estuvo todo un año llamándome Aki, fue gracioso)  
**2\. Persona a la que admiras y por qué**: Mary Popins. Tiene una canción para todo y se transporta por los aires usando un paraguas.  
**3\. Un recuerdo de tu niñez**: La vez que salimos a pescar con mi abuelo y me insolé. Mi madre le prohibió llevarme otra vez a sus salidas de pesca, así que el viejo me raptó una semana.  
**4\. El mejor consejo que te han dado, quién y por qué**: «pídele ayuda a Hikoichi, él sabe de todo», me lo dijo Koshino cuando le pregunté si podía ayudarme a instalar una aplicación en mi computador. Y resulta que Hikoichi realmente sabe de todo… excepto luchar, pero estamos trabajando en ese inconveniente.  
**5\. Tu fruta favorita**: limón  
**6\. El personaje de ficción con el que te sientes más identificado**: qué abrumador pensar esto… ¿Hagrid? El semigigante de Harry Potter.  
**7\. 10 palabras que se te vengan a la cabeza**: aragog, paraguas, hikoichi, piernas, calcetines, mar, sal, anillo, comunidad, fiesta  
**8\. Video juego favorito de la vida**: donky Kong  
**9\. El desayuno ideal**: toneladas de caballa con pan y aceite.  
**10\. Perros o gatos**: perros supongo.

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para:** Sendoh  
**De:** Rukawa  
**Asunto:** whaat?

¿Es una broma lo de Mary Popins?

¿Y en qué crees que Hagrid se parece a ti? Tú… tú tienes problemas.

Enviado desde iPanda Phone

* * *

**Para:** Rukawa  
**De:** Sendoh  
**Asunto:** Re: whaat?

¡Por favor responde el cuestionario!

Como los buenos amigos que somos.

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para:** Rukawa  
**De:** Sendoh  
**Asunto:** Re: whaat?

Qué abrumador.

Enviado desde iPanda Phone

* * *

**Para:** Rukawa  
**De:** Sendoh  
**Asunto:** Re: whaat?

Ahh ya sé. Yo lo haré por ti y luego tú me dices si lo hice bien o no. Eso debe ser menos abrumador ¿eh?

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para:** Rukawa  
**CO:** Sendoh  
**De:** Hikouchi  
**Asunto:** cuestionario Rukawa

Rukawa-san, Sendoh-san me pidió que respondiera estas preguntas pensando en lo que usted respondería. Por algún motivo, a Sendoh-san le abrumó mucho tener que responderlo. Me basé en mi intuición y algunos datos que he anotado en mi agenda.

**Datos básicos**

**Nombre**: Rukawa Kaede  
**Edad**: 17  
**Grupo de sangre**: AB

**Lo bueno ahora**

**1\. La última situación que te hizo reír**: Algo que involucre a Sakuragi Hanamichi siendo golpeado. Pero seguramente fueron risas internas. La última vez que Rukawa rió abiertamente, tuvo que ser en prescolar.  
**2\. Persona a la que admiras**: Michael Jordan u otra estrella del basquetbol  
**3\. Un recuerdo de tu niñez**: Algo que involucre al básquetbal. Por ejemplo, la primera vez que vio un partido en la televisión, o la vez que algún pariente le regaló un balón.  
**4\. El mejor consejo que te han dado, quién y por qué**: Alguna frase motivadora de Anzai-sensei relacionada a la superación personal y el progreso deportivo. Tal vez algo como que tienes que superar a nuestro increíble Sendoh-san… pero Rukawa, si me permite una opinión personal, es una meta muy ambiciosa.  
**5\. Tu fruta favorita**: Adivinaré ¿la banana? Algo que sea fácil de pelar y comer.  
**6\. El personaje de ficción con el que te sientes más identificado**: uff difícil. Diría que Garfield, el gato, por lo que duerme. He escuchado historias de chicas de Shohoku que dicen que Rukawa-san se queda dormido incluso andando en bicicleta.  
**7\. 10 palabras que se te vengan a la cabeza**: Si tengo que pensar como Rukawa, diría: américa, basquetbol, balón, cancha, Bulls, Jordan, Nash, Lakers, Clippers, gato.  
**8\. Video juego favorito de la vida**: mortal kombat, quién sabe  
**9\. El desayuno ideal**: carne, una parrillada.  
**10\. Perros o gatos**: gatos supongo.

Ya me dirá usted si estamos o no equivocados. Que tenga un bonito día.

Atte  
Hikoichi Aida

* * *

**Para:** Sendoh  
**De:** Rukawa  
**Asunto:** (sin asunto)

Cito: _**9\. El desayuno ideal**__: carne, una parrillada_ ¿qué clase de desayuno es ese?

Pero, todo lo demás, es escalofriantemente exacto. ¿Es una broma? ¿Me has estado espiando? ¿Por qué sabes mi grupo de sangre?

Enviado desde iPanda Phone

* * *

**Para:** Rukawa  
**De:** Sendoh  
**Asunto:** re: (sin asunto)

¿Te dije o no te dije que Hikoichi es genial? No será un gran basquetbolista, pero es muy entusiasta, y le gusta ayudar en todo lo que puede. Yo ya no imagino mi vida sin Hikoichi: cuando me quedo solo en casa, viene y me prepara la cena; elige mi ropa si tengo que ir a alguna fiesta; y lo mejor, se preocupa que nunca falten limones en mi casa. Es genial eso.

Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para:** Sendoh  
**De:** Rukawa  
**Asunto:** re: (sin asunto)

Te estás aprovechando. No seas abusivo. Deja a ese niño tener una vida.

Enviado desde iPanda Phone

* * *

**Para:** Ayako  
**De:** Rukawa  
**Asunto:** varios

Senpai, quiero hacerle unas preguntas. Es sobre la capitanía.

**Uno**, ¿qué chico de primero considera más adecuado para ser mi ayudante personal?  
**Dos**, ¿Sakuragi no se puede cambiar de escuela?  
**Tres**, ¿usted no planea repetir un año? Esa hermana de Gori es rara, no me habla.  
**Cuatro**, ¿piensa que Sendoh se asemeja en algo a Hagrid?

Enviado desde iPanda Phone

* * *

**Para:** Rukawa  
**De:** Ayako  
**Asunto:** re: varios

¡Rukawa! Me has conmovido. ¡Te lo estás tomando en serio! lloraré…

No me esperaba que te preocupasen estas cosas. Lo harás bien, todos contamos contigo. Serás el mejor capitán de Shohoku… luego de Akagi… y sí, luego de Ryota ¡ah! ¡qué importa! Serás un capitán recordado en la historia del basquet de preparatoria de Kanagawa y Japón

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para:** Ayako  
**De:** Rukawa  
**Asunto:** re: varios

Senpai, muérase.

Enviado desde iPanda Phone


	11. Felicítame Colega

**Rukawa Online**

**D**isclaimer: Personajes propiedad de Takehiko Inoue

**A**dvertencia: fic experimental - Semi AU

**O**jo con el vocabulario: **Re:** es para respuestas — **Fwd**: es para reenviar — **CO**: es para enviar correos con copia

* * *

**XI: **Felicítame Colega

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sawakita  
**Asunto**: felicítame colega

¡Rukawa mejor amigo! Me han nombrado capitán de la selección nacional. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿yo? ¿YO? ¡YOOOOO! ERA LA ÚNICA OPCIÓN LÓGICA Y QUERÍA QUE FUERAS EL PRIMERO EN SABERLO YA QUE SOMOS **LOS MEJORES FRIENDS** DE LA SELECCIÓN.

EL ENTRENAMIENTO COMIENZA MAÑANA. TRAE HARINA, O HUEVOS, PARA RECIBIR A LOS NUEVOS COMO SE MERECE

Sawa-Sawa-Sawakiiiita

* * *

**Para**: Sawakita  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: felicítame colega

¿Era necesario escribir todo con mayúsculas?

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sawakita  
**Asunto**: felicítame colega

Era neceSARIAMENTE NECESARIO CACHO CABRÓN **MEJOR AMIGO. ACUERDATE HUEVOS Y ESAS ESTAFS PARA DARLE WELCOM A LOS ROKIS (COMO ME VOY CON LOS GRINGOS APROVECHO Y PRACTICO LE INGLISH)**

Sawa-Sawa-Sawakiiiita

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: moshi moshi

¡Rukawaii! ¿Cómo te vas mañana a Tokio? He pensado, que viajemos juntos a la ciudad. La hermana de Hikoichi se ha ofrecido a llevarnos, será gratis. Podrás dormir en el viaje.

Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Sawakita  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: felicítame colega

Primero, no somos amigos. Segundo, cuando dices "welcom a los rokis", te refieres a recibir a todos los nuevos ¿cierto? No solamente a los menores.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sawakita  
**Asunto**: re: felicítame colega

Hahahaha Ruks, siempre tan antifoca cacho del diablo julandrón, por eso me agradas. Los novatos son los novatos, la edad no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Pero me siento decepcionado ¿por qué no me felicitas hombre? ¡soy tu CAPITÁN AHORA! QUIERO UN POCO MÁS DE RESPETO.

Sawa-Sawa-Sawakiiiita

* * *

**Para**: Sawakita  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: felicítame colega

Sí como sea. Capitán, felicidades.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sawakita  
**Asunto**: re: felicítame colega

Ahora siento que no eres sincero. ¡Ahhh! Eres tan difícil. Eres como autista ¿no? ¿O eres de esta nueva onda neo-punk-vegetariana? Estoy al tanto de los rumors (rumores) a tu back (espalda) y te belive you (te creo) for always (por always)

Sawa-Sawa-Sawakiiiita

* * *

**Para**: Sawakita  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: felicítame colega

You're an asshole

* * *

**Para**: Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: moshi moshi

Sendoh, ¿tu Hikoichi es sicario? Hay un idiota que necesito muerto.

¿Y está bien que me vaya contigo? No quiero ser una molestia. Además, tengo que pasar a comprar huevos.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: re: moshi moshi

No es molestia, no es molestia. Hikoichi pasará a comprar los huevos. Por cierto ¿para qué los quieres? Tengo entendido que allá nos alimentarán. ¿O es que tu apetito en insaciable? Vaya, el Rukawaii es un pozo sin fondo, quién iba a decirlo.

Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: moshi moshi

Son para ti, para novatearte. Es una tradición… una tradición nueva porque a mí no me la hicieron.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: re: moshi moshi

A bueno, en ese caso, le diré a Hikoichi que anote la novateada en mi agenda para tenerlo presente. Las tradiciones, aunque seas nuevas, deben seguirse.

Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: (sin asunto)

Capitán Miyagi, mañana me voy a Tokio, a entrenar con la selección nacional. Es una semana de entrenamiento, y luego cinco días que es lo que duran los binacionales. Ya hablé personalmente con Anzai-sensei al respecto.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Miyagi  
**Asunto**: re: (sin asunto)

¡Rukawa! Entonces cuídate. Es una lástima, porque te perderás la despedida de los de tercero… bueno, casi todos. El genial de yo continúa en el equipo. Ah, ya sé, pondré una foto tuya ese día.

Ryota

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: (sin asunto)

Por favor no haga eso. Me iré a Tokio, no estoy muerto.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: moshi moshi

Rukawa, estoy afuera de tu casa, sal. Hikoichi ya compró huevos. Y ¿puedes traer una bolsa de basura? ¿y un paño húmedo? Te amamos

-Sendoh y cia (Hikoichi asistente y hermana chofer)

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: reporte de situación

¡Hola Rukawa! ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo lo llevas en tu entrenamiento? ¿estás haciéndole la vida imposible al mundo, como siempre? ¡Información! Que todos te echamos de menos.

Aquí, todo está muy… feh.

Ryo ejerce su reinado del terror, el superior Mitsui está de vacaciones y viajó para también ejercer su reinado del terror. Sakuragi está entrenando como demonio —seguramente porque tú estás con los mejores de Japón— y también extiende su terror, y Anzai-sensei está en muy buena forma que fufu… todo es del terror aquí, y con el calor del verano, da la impresión que estoy en el infierno.

Te extraño :D eres tan frío que me haces falta.

_Aya-chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: reporte de situación

Senpai cambió su firma.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: reporte de situación

Oh, ehh… sí, lo cambió Ryo. Pero eso no importa ahora. Te escribí una linda carta contándote de mis días aquí en Kanagawa y tú no has respondido a ninguna de mis preguntas.

_Aya-chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: reporte de situación

Creo que no me está contando todo sobre sus días.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: reporte de situación

¡RUKAWA MALDITA SEA CONTESTA MIS PREGUNTAS!

_Aya-chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: reporte de situación

Bien, como sea.

Sendoh tiene de mascota una gallina y la llevó al campamento. El viaje en auto fue estresante porque la gallina estaba histérica y se cagó en todo lo cagable. La gallina se llama Cacatúa-san y cuando no está en entrenamiento, sigue a Sendoh a todas partes.

Sawakita es imbécil y lo odio. Pero jugar basket contra él es genial.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: reporte de situación

¡Kaede! ¡No puedo creerlo! Estas haciendo amigos, estoy tan feliz por ti. Sácale fotos con el móvil a esa gallina de Sendoh que quiero conocerla, y mándale mis saludos. Espero que todo esté bien.

_Aya-chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: reporte de situación

Sí como sea. Me tengo que ir a practicar.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: gallina

Adjunto fotos de la gallina. La primera son Sendoh y Cacatúa-san el primer día, cuando novatearon a Sendoh. El desgraciado se escondió detrás de la gallina para evitar los huevos. La segunda es Cacatúa-san con su pijama. La tercera en Cacatúa-san y Sendoh en la fila del almuerzo.

Sendoh manda saludos, pregunta si eres novia del capitán Miyagi. También pregunta si tendrás o conoces a alguien que tenga un gallo.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: gallina

¡Rukawa! ¡Me escribiste tú! Oh, estoy tan emocionada de tu evolución personal.

Tengo que decir que estoy completamente enamorada de cacatúa-san. Es hermosa. Yo no tengo mascotas, pero ahora me dieron ganas de tener un ave.

Respecto a las preguntas de Sendoh, Ryo y yo solo somos amigos. Y no conozco a nadie que tenga ehh un gallo. Mucho éxito en tu entrenamiento.

_Aya-chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: gallina

Ah, senpai, antes que lo olvide… mañana regreso por el día, ¿puede avisarle a mi mamá que deje la puerta abierta? Porque creo que la gallina se tragó mis llaves.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: gallina

¿Por qué no se lo dices tú? ¿Te da miedo decirle a tu mamá que perdiste las llaves? Oh Rukawa, eres todo un niño.

_Aya-chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: gallina

Senpai muérase. No me consta el teléfono, eso pasa.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: gallina

Perdón, perdón, perdón. No seas enojón. Yo ya le digo a tu madre. No contesta al teléfono fijo porque no está en casa, sino que aquí con la mía. Y al parecer perdió el teléfono. Entonces ¿nos vemos mañana? Formaré un comité de bienvenida.

_Aya-chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: gallina

¿Qué? No, nada de comité de bienvenida. Es un viaje por el día, para descansar antes de los binacionales.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: gallina

Sí claro ;)

_Aya-chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: gallina

Senpai, hablo en serio. Nada de fiestas.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Trabajo-Mama  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: estoy afuera de la casa y no tengo llaves

¿Rompo un vidrio?

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Trabajo-Mama  
**Asunto**: re: estoy fuera de la casa y no tengo llaves

Kaede no rompas nada. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que volvías y no tenías llaves? Quédate en casa de la vecina, yo me escabulliré en la hora del almuerzo a dejarte llaves. Besitos de Mamá.

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: senpai muérete ya

Maldita sea Ayako, la puerta trasera de mi casa está cerrada, ¿no le avisaste a mi mamá?

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: senpai muérete ya

Rukawa lo siento, lo olvidé completamente. Es que han sido días agotadores. Sigo de mánager en el equipo, y ¿te acuerdas que te dije que todo era un infierno por aquí? Pues se le queda corto. Pero ven a mi casa, la puerta trasera está abierta.

_Aya-chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: senpai muérete ya

No quiero ir a su casa. Se me encasquetó el imbécil de Sawakita. Usted no quiere conocer AL GENIAL DE SAWA-SAWA-SAWAKIIIIITA

HOLA HOLA AYA-CHAN SOY EL CAPITAN DEL EQUIPO NACIONAL SUB19 Y CAME HERE BECAUSE QUERÍA CONOCER A LOS FRIENDS DE KAEDE-CHAN, Y SI ERAN TAN GRACIOSOS COMO ÉL. AKIRA-SAN TAMBIÉN VINO PERO FUE A SU CASA. NO PUEDE IR A LOS BINACIONALES CON LA CHICKEN, ASÍ QUE SE LA DEJARÁ A SU CHICO DE LOS RECADOS HIKOICHI-CHAN

AYA-CHAN ¿TIENES UN BOYFRIEND? ¿Y VIVES AL LADO? IREMOS CON KAEDE-CHAN RIGHT NAW

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: senpai muérete ya

Oh por Dios Sawakita del Sannoh ¿no? Claro, vengan. La puerta trasera está abierta.

_Aya-chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: senpai muérete ya

Senpai estoy viendo los globos desde aquí ¿es una broma? Te dije que no quería fiesTAS QUE GRAN IDEA AYA-CHAN YO TE LLEVO A ESTE OLD (VIEJO)

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Notas**: Para quienes solo se vieron el ánime y no llegaron al manga, Sawakita es el ace del Sannoh, la preparatoria con el equipo de _basketball_ más fuerte. Sawakita es genial, aunque creo que lo puse increíblemente OoC. Él no debe ser tan imbécil. Pero no le pidan mucho cráneo a esta historia _because yes_. **J**apiera.


	12. Saludos desde Kanagawa

**Rukawa Online**

**D**isclaimer: Personajes propiedad de Takehiko Inoue

**A**dvertencia: fic experimental - Semi AU

**O**jo con el vocabulario: **Re:** es para respuestas — **Fwd**: es para reenviar — **CO**: es para enviar correos con copia

* * *

**XII: **Saludos desde Kanagawa

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Saludos desde Kanagawa

¡Hola Rukawa! El equipo te manda saludos. Nos enteramos que te fue bien en los binacionales ¡felicidades! Hanamichi Sakuragi todavía está golpeando la cabeza contra las taquillas pero no sería Sakuragi si no actuara con esa brutalidad tan suya.

¿Cuándo regresas?

_Aya-chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: Saludos desde Kanagawa

¡Ayako-chan! Mira ahora estamos festejando la victory con yakiniku como mandan los DYHOSES [foto] y vamos regresar idk se supone que tomorrow sale el avión pero la life es young ¿ehé? Hay que pasarla así. Yolo y tal. ¿Una pic mostrando la braguita sexy? De aquí no sale.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: Saludos desde Kanagawa

Déjame adivinar ¿Sawakita? Oye, cuida a Rukawa y no lo lleves por el mal camino. No beban alcohol porque son menores de edad.

_Aya-chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: Saludos desde Kanagawa

La Ayako-chan sabe. Rukawa está con Sendihto, siempre que puede me ignora, pero dejó su móvil y yo me cobro los resentimientos con stylo. ¿Te sabes algún chisme caliente de Rukawa? ¿y la pic de las braguis?

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: Saludos desde Kanagawa

Rukawa no tiene secretos que ocultar. Míralo. El chico es todo nerd. En su cabeza solo hay sitio para basquetbol y nada más.

_Aya-chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: Saludos desde Kanagawa

La Ayako-chan es una Friends de las loyalty. Aprecio mucho a las chicas leales. Oye Aya-chan, ¿novios? No me creo mucho lo que has dicho. He escuchado los rumors sobre Rukawa, y lo veo con el Sendihto ahora y… Ugh ¿cómo lo dices en inglés? They are totally making eyes. THAT'S SOUND RIGHT. OEOEOE ESTO SE PONDRÁ HOTy later.

Estás ignorando deliberadamente el tema de las braguis, te pillé, mal gaato.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: Saludos desde Kanagawa

Deja de decir frases en inglés que no se te entiende nada. Rukawa engaña mucho, son sus pestañas largas. Te aseguro que no le hace ojitos a nadie.

No tengo novio, pero me sigues molestando y no tendré más remedio que decirle al capitán de mi equipo, quien entre varias otras virtudes, es el rey de las patadas. Yo solo digo.

_Aya-chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: Saludos desde Kanagawa

Uuuuh ¿un duelo por tu amor? Ayako-chan no te conozco mucho, pero CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! Me agradas Ayako, eres de las mías. Braguis con, braguis sin, mañana te reclamaré al estilo gringo. Iré con el Rukawaii y Sendihto a Kanagawa. Dile a tu capitán que se prepare. ¿Quién es btw? Don't even matter, le diré a Rukawa que me ponga los detalles.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: Saludos desde Kanagawa

¿Eh? Estás ebrio, ya veo. Lo decía en tono de broma, no quiero peleas.

_Aya-chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: (sin asunto)

Senpai, soy Rukawa. No le haga caso a Sawakita, él se irá a su casa y no vendrá a Kanagawa. Mis disculpas.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: (sin asunto)

No tienes que disculparte. Solo procura estar pendiente de tus pertenencias, que uno nunca sabe qué puede hacer una persona con un celular ajeno. Nos vemos mañana, estoy deseando verte. Todos lo estamos.

_Aya-chan_

* * *

**Para**: Mamá  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: regreso a casa

Mamá deja la puerta trasera abierta porque no tengo llaves. Llego como a las tres de la tarde.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mama  
**Asunto**: re regreso a casa

Estará abierto de todas maneras porque, entre otras cosas, estamos sin puertas

* * *

**Para**: Mamá  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: regreso a casa

¿Qué?

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mama  
**Asunto**: re regreso a casa

Tanukis.

* * *

**Para**: Mamá  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: regreso a casa

Perdón ¿Qué?

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mama  
**Asunto**: re regreso a casa

Ayer unos tanukis destruyeron la puerta trasera. No me preguntes, yo tampoco lo entiendo.

* * *

**Para**: Mamá  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: regreso a casa

No sabía que existían tanukis aquí en la región.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mamá  
**Asunto**: re regreso a casa

Yo tampoco, ha sido toda una sorpresa para todos. Hay escuelas que han tenido que suspender sus clases. Ah por cierto, me escribió un amiguito tuyo. Sawakita-kun dice que se hospedará el fin de semana nosotros. Estoy segura que no lo invitaste tú, pero me hace ilusión que se crea amigo tuyo. Así que trátalo bien. Iremos en la noche a comer fuera.

* * *

**Para**: Mamá  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: regreso a casa

¿Ehh? Mamá no.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mamá  
**Asunto**: re regreso a casa

Lo siento hijo, ¿quieres irte a américa? Tienes que aprender a socializar. Iremos a comer a un local de sushi y no se habla más.

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Sawakita sí viene

Lo que dice el asunto. Le escribió a mi mamá, o le habló, no lo sé, y viene a pasar una temporada.

¿Es cierto lo de los tanuki?

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: Sawakita sí viene

Sí, me enteré hace poco. Han estado destruyendo las propiedades. Mi casa se ha salvado, pero a Ryota y al superior Mitsui les destruyeron las bicicletas y creo que tú ya no tienes puerta trasera. Ha sido muy loco y están todos sacando fotos. Te adjuntaré algunas cuantas.

_Aya-chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Sawakita sí viene

Senpai me envió las fotos equivocadas…

¿Por eso el cambio de firma? Ya veo, usted es una de esas estrellas idol.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: Sawakita sí viene

¿Quééééééé? Me muero, por favor borra esas fotos y el registro de toda la conversación. Nadie puede saberlo, ¿me oyes? Nadie. Rukawa, te caeré a golpes.

_Aya-chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: sorry

Rukawaii hizo todo lo posible, pero por una razón yo soy el número uno de Japón y él el cinco o seis.

Sí, soy Sawakita AGAIN, y quería decirle que la respeto mucho, y si la hice sentir incómoda con los mail anteriores, espero acepte mis disculpas y me disculpe. A veces, especialmente luego de un partido de básquetbol, o de una victoria peleada, me vuelvo efusivo y…

De verdad, no quiero que se haga una mala impresión de mí. Yo admiro mucho a las mujeres como usted. Me gustaría, si es posible, que me autografiara algunas, ehh, algunas fotografías suyas. ¿Es posible?

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: sorry

Prefería antes cuando te hacías el gañán. No me tienes que tratar con tanto respeto. Mi agente te hará llegar unas fotografías, y por favor no lo comentes demasiado.

_Aya-chan_

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: ¿tu puerta?

Oye zorro, yo no es que sea tu amigo, o que me preocupes algo, pero ¿por qué mierda no hay puertas en tu casa? Es algo muy peligroso zorro, especialmente con la invasión de tanukis. Haz algo.

-Tensai Tensai

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: ¿tu puerta?

Acabo de llegar a casa, no tengo idea qué está pasando. Da la impresión que no se puede dejar la ciudad por mucho tiempo sin que pasen desgracias.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sawakita  
**Asunto**: lost

Rukawaii I got lost! ¡no tengo idea donde estoy! Todas las casas son iguales y todas las calles son iguales y hay tanukis rabiosos por todos lados y tengo miedo y ¿qué le pasó a tu ciudad? Ayúdame por favor, ven a buscarme.

Sawa-Sawa-Sawakiiiiita

* * *

**Para**: Sawakita  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: lost

¿Puedes al menos intentar describir dónde te encuentras? No te acerques a los tanukis.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: re: ¿tu puerta?

Zorro… ¿es posible que el ace del Sanoh esté aquí? ¿En Kanagawa? Lo estoy viendo, y es raro… está gritando tu nombre wajajajaja ¿qué? ¿no te es suficiente con el bastardo de Sendoh? #RukawaAPorTodos.

-Tensai Tensai

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: ¿tu puerta?

¿Sawakita está contigo? Quédatelo, te lo regalo.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: re: ¿tu puerta?

Ya entiendo, es invitado tuyo.

Sawakita es imbécil ¿cierto? Esta con una tapa de cubo de basura luchando con los tanukis. WAJAJAJHAJHJAH ESTO HAY QUE GRABARLO

-Tensai Tensai

* * *

**Para**: Mito, Noma, Ohkusu, Takamiya, Haruko, Rukawa, Ayako, Miyagi, Mitsui, Akagi, Kogure, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Shiozaki, Yasuda, Sendoh, Hikoichi, Nobunaga.  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: viralicen

Damas y caballeros: el ace del sannoh vs tanukis

[video]

-Sakuragi Spielberg

* * *

**Para**: Mito, Noma, Ohkusu, Takamiya, Haruko, Rukawa, Ayako, Miyagi, Mitsui, Akagi, Kogure, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Shiozaki, Yasuda, Sendoh, Hikoichi, Nobunaga.  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: re: viralicen

Ohmaigod, Rukawa "salvando" al ace. Hay gente estúpida. Y por otro lado, esos dos.

[video]

-Sakuragi Spielberg

* * *

**Para**: Mito, Noma, Ohkusu, Takamiya, Haruko, Rukawa, Ayako, Miyagi, Mitsui, Akagi, Kogure, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Shiozaki, Yasuda, Sendoh, Hikoichi, Nobunaga.  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: re: viralicen

¡Es una puta broma! #AceEnGayumbos #TanukisEatPants #RukawaEsGay

[video]

-Sakuragi Spielberg

* * *

**Para**: Mito, Noma, Ohkusu, Takamiya, Haruko, Rukawa, Ayako, Miyagi, Mitsui, Akagi, Kogure, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Shiozaki, Yasuda, Sendoh, Hikoichi, Nobunaga.  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: re: viralicen

Tanukis revenge (holi, soy Sawakita. Los Tanukis se volvieron contra Hanamichi) (Esta ciudad es estúpida) (Ayako sálvame)

[video]

Aquí otro con Rukawa quedándose dormido en medio de la batalla y Hanamichi haciendo lo posible por salvar su dignidad.

[video]

Y algunas fotos mías. Es cierto, se comieron mis pantalones, los del pelirrojo, y los de rukawa. Saben dónde morder los desgraciados. Votación: ¿quién tiene los mejores gayumbos?

[foto][foto][foto]

Pd. Me agregué a la cadena de mails.

-Sakuragi Spielberg

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi, Noma, Ohkusu, Takamiya, Haruko, Rukawa, Ayako, Miyagi, Mitsui, Akagi, Kogure, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Shiozaki, Yasuda, Sendoh, Hikoichi, Nobunaga, Sawakita.  
**De**: Mito  
**Asunto**: re: viralicen

ES UNA BROMA HANAMICHI QUÉ CLASE DE HOMBRE ERES CALZONCILLOS BLANCOS QUÉ COMÚN

Noma dice que el gay eres tú, no Rukawa.

Ohkusu pregunta hace cuántos días que no te cambias de calzoncillos.

Los mejores gayumbos son los de Sawakita, no se discute. Porque (1) están limpios, (2) son de batman, (3) hizo una pose genial en la foto y eso da puntos.

Pd. ¿Rukawa de verdad está durmiendo o se está muriendo?

Yohei Mito

* * *

**Para**: Mito, Noma, Ohkusu, Takamiya, Haruko, Rukawa, Ayako, Mitsui, Miyagi, Akagi, Kogure, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Shiozaki, Yasuda, Sendoh, Hikoichi, Nobunaga.  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: re: viralicen

¡Maldita sea Yohei! ¡Cretino me las pagarás!

¡Borren todos esos videos que mandó Sawakita!

-Sakuragi Spielberg

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi, Mito, Noma, Ohkusu, Takamiya, Haruko, Rukawa, Ayako, Miyagi, Akagi, Kogure, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Shiozaki, Yasuda, Sendoh, Hikoichi, Nobunaga, Sawakita.  
**De**: Mitsui  
**Asunto**: re: viralicen

No me lo puedo creer no me lo puedo creer no me lo puedo creer. A esto hay que darle bombo. Rukawa durmiendo en batalla y Hanamichi siendo devorado por los tanukis.  
Alabado el Dios Tanuki. También voto por los gayumbos del bastardo Sawakita.

-M. H.

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi, Mito, Noma, Ohkusu, Takamiya, Haruko, Rukawa, Ayako, Miyagi, Mitsui, Akagi, Kogure, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Yasuda, Sendoh, Hikoichi, Nobunaga, Sawakita.  
**De**: Shiozaki  
**Asunto**: re: viralicen

Qué mierda está pasando. Enviado los videos a todos mis contactos.  
Pd. Sakuragi lava tus calzoncillos.

Shioza

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi Mito, Noma, Ohkusu, Takamiya, Haruko, Rukawa, Ayako, Miyagi, Mitsui, Akagi, Kogure, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Shiozaki, Yasuda, Hikoichi, Nobunaga.  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: re: viralicen

RUKAWA VOY A SALVARTE AGUANTA  
HIKOICHI VAMOS

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi, Noma, Ohkusu, Takamiya, Haruko, Rukawa, Ayko, Mitsui, Akagi, Kogure, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Shiozaki, Yasuda, Sendoh, Hikoichi, Nobunaga, Sawakita.  
**De**: Miyagi  
**Asunto**: re: viralicen

Los gayumbos de hanamichi, los gayumAYUDAAAAAAA los gayumbos de hanamichi están manchados con C-A-C-A  
Lo sabía, sabía que te repetías la ropa interior cochino de mierda. Capitán Miyagi se pondrá muy estricto en cuando a aseo y ornato.

**Pd**. Prefiero los gayumbos de Rukawa. Son lila, son modernos. Pero en serio ¿está durmiendo? Me estoy preocupado. Hanamichi, Sawakita, informen.  
**Pd 2**. Enviado a todos mis contactos. Menos a mi santa madre quien no tiene por qué ver a hanamichi en gayumbos.

Ryota

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi, Mito, Noma, Ohkusu, Takamiya, Haruko, Rukawa, Ayako, Miyagi, Mitsui, Akagi, Kogure, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Shiozaki, Sendoh, Hikoichi, Nobunaga, Sawakita.  
**De**: Yasuda  
**Asunto**: re: viralicen

¿Podemos hablar de lo importante? Sendoh corriendo a rescatar a Rukawa. Quiero un reporte de aquello

#SendawaIsReal

**Pd**. Gayumbos de batman ganan, no se discute.

Yasu

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi, Mito, Noma, Ohkusu, Takamiya, Haruko, Rukawa, Ayako, Miyagi, Mitsui, Akagi, Kogure, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Yasuda, Sendoh, Hikoichi, Nobunaga, Sawakita.  
**De**: Shiozaki  
**Asunto**: re: viralicen

Otra vez Yasuda y su amor hacia Rukawa y Sendoh ¿Sendawa? ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no te unes al club de yaoistas?

Shioza

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi, Mito, Noma, Ohkusu, Takamiya, Haruko, Rukawa, Miyagi, Mitsui, Akagi, Kogure, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Shiozaki, Yasuda, Sendoh, Hikoichi, Nobunaga, Sawakita.  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: viralicen

¿Podemos intentar, por favor, actuar como los seres racionales que somos y pensar un poco?

Espero que estén bromeando con eso de viralizar los videos y las fotografías. Esto, si llegase a manos de esos perioditas, la revista del conejito Kawaii o lo que sea… ¿entienden la gravedad del asunto?

Hanamichi por el amor de Dios cómprate ropa interior o lava la que tienes.

Y verifiquen si Rukawa solo duerme o si le pasó algo grave.

_Aya-chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: estoy bien

Fue un viaje agotador, no hay puertas en mi casa, odio a Sawakita, y cuando me di cuenta que era inútil luchar contra los tanuki, decidí dormir. Eso es todo.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? Responde al móvil mientras te llamo estoy preocupado.

…

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? Responde al móvil mientras te llamo estoy preocupado.

Escribiste tu correo en el asunto. Estoy bien, gracias. Ahora estoy en casa, con Sawakita. Mamá nos invita a comer. ¿No prefieres quedarte tú con Sawakita? Es solo el fin de semana, luego el vuelve a su ciudad.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: re: ¿Dónde estas? ¿Estás bien? Responde al móvil mientras te llamo estoy preocupado.

Sawakita es tú problema, no mío. Pero oye, me apunto a la cena.

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: ¿Dónde estas? ¿Estás bien? Responde al móvil mientras te llamo estoy preocupado.

¿Qué? Maldita sea no. Hemos pasado casi dos semanas juntos, ya no te quiero ver más.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: estoy bien.

Gracias por responder, Rukawa. Oye, ¿qué ocurrió al final con Hanamichi?

_Aya-chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: estoy bien

Cuando desperté, está peleando a muerte con sus amigos y dice que los demandará por difamación.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: estoy bien

Espero que este asunto no pase a mayores. Qué tontería más estúpida. ¿Sendoh llegó a rescatarte? Parecía preocupado. Por cierto, tienes buen gusto para la ropa interior.

_Aya-chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: estoy bien

No me hable más de Sendoh. Conocerá el significado de la derrota en el campeonato de invierno, es lo único que importa ahora.

Le pediría también que sus opiniones sobre mi ropa interior, se las guardara para usted. Nos vemos en el entrenamiento.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Notas**: Tanuki es el mapache japonés. Y mi reputación y dignidad acaban de morir con esta historia.


	13. Especial edición Aniversario

**Rukawa Online**

**D**isclaimer: Personajes propiedad de Takehiko Inoue

**A**dvertencia: fic experimental - Semi AU

**O**jo con el vocabulario: **Re:** es para respuestas — **Fwd**: es para reenviar — **CO**: es para enviar correos con copia

* * *

**XIII: **especial edición Aniversario

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Revista Juvenil MHTTU  
**Asunto**: especial edición Aniversario

Estimado señor Rukawa:

Primero que todo, me complace congratularlo, en nombre de todo el equipo MHTTU, por su gran desempeño en los binacionales de Corea. Usted a su corta edad, ya es un gran ejemplo a seguir dentro de la comunidad Homosexual, Transexual, y Travestida, y como organización, estamos orgullosos de todos sus logros obtenido. Con honestidad, le confieso que nos inspira a seguir luchando por la inserción y no discriminación, y nos brinda esperanzas por la reivindicación de nuestros derechos.

Meses atrás hablamos de realizar un reportaje sobre su destacada trayectoria deportiva y su escandalosa vida sexual, que nunca se concretó debido a su escasez de tiempo. Sin embargo, mientras usted estuvo ausente, logramos reunir la información necesaria gracias a una rigurosa investigación periodística, y hemos concluido un reportaje que verá luz la próxima semana, en las páginas centrales del especial: edición aniversario de nuestra revista, que cumpleaños.

Le adjunto un pdf con el reportaje acabado que será impreso para que nos cuente su opinión, y además, lo invito formalmente a la fiesta de lanzamiento, a realizarse este sábado, en el salón de eventos del hotel M…, con dirección Avenida X…, numeración 00…

Lo estaremos esperando, puede ir acompañado si desea.

C.J. Reportera MHTTU

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: fwd: especial edición aniversario

Senpai, le reenvío un correo extrañamente perturbador. No he leído el archivo adjunto, pero si es capaz de resumírmelo…

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: fwd: especial edición aniversario

Rukawa oh no…

«Meses atrás hablamos de realizar un reportaje sobre su destacada trayectoria deportiva y su escandalosa vida sexual»

Quiero decir:

«escandalosa vida sexual»

Esto va a estar buenísimo. Espera mi correo para cuando me lea el artículo.

_Aya-chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: fwd: especial edición aniversario

Gracias Senpai.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: fwd: especial edición aniversario

WajhJSHJAHSJHAJH ¡Rukawa! no sé qué decirte… el artículo… tú… ¡Sendoh!… pero también Sawakita… y Hanamichi… ¡los tanukis! No me lo creo, ¿de veritas no lo has visto? Están los fotogramas de los videos de ustedes siendo devorados por los tanukis que es ORO DE LOS DYHOSES

Es tan convincente todo! Que debo preguntarte Rukawa, ¿a ti qué es lo que te gusta?

_Aya -chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: fwd: especial edición aniversario

¿Es una broma?

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: fwd: especial edición aniversario

¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! Es una pregunta que no tiene nada de malo. Además, los datos entregados por la revista son bastante exactos. Las fotos, dudosas. Los testimonios, ¡TODO! Quizá sea bueno para ti compartir estas cosas, Rukawa. Estás en una edad, y es normal que tu cuerpo experimente ciertos cambios. Aquí de hombre a hombre y por la real: ¿qué mierda eres tú?

_Aya -chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: fwd: especial edición aniversario

Tú no eres Ayako-senpai.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: fwd: especial edición aniversario

Claro que no soy Ayako, cómo iba a serlo. ¡Soy Miyagi! Rukawa ¿estás bien? Volviste completamente cambiado del extranjero, y no me refiero solo a tu moreno.

_Aya -chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: fwd: especial edición aniversario

Es la cuenta electrónica de Ayako-senpai. Incluso la firma lo dice. Mire, mejor olvidemos toda esta conversación. Muy buenas noches.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: fwd: especial edición aniversario

Ustedes los homosexuales siempre tienen que llegar de vacaciones todos bronceados ¡un poquito de rigor aquí!

_Aya -chan_

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: fwd: especial edición aniversario

Ah, perdón Rukawa, no vi el mail anterior. OH GOSHA ESPACIAL tienes razón Rukawa jajhsajhjHA ¡La cuenta de Aya -chan! ya se me hacía raro que me escribieras para enseñarme cosas escabrosas y me llamaras _senpai_. Que por cierto, deberías hacer. Dime Miyagi-senpai.

_Aya -chan_

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: fwd: especial edición aniversario

Oye no, espera… ¿con cuánta frecuencia le escribes a Ayako? O eres marica o no lo eres, pero no andes robándome a mi mujer ¿oíste desgraciado?

_Aya -chan_

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: fwd: especial edición aniversario

Rukawa, lo siento. Soy yo, Ayako. No puedo creer lo de Ryota. Fui a su casa ayer, a estudiar para los exámenes, y cuando me metí a su ordenador a revisar el correo electrónico, olvidé cerrar mi sesión, y pasó lo que pasó. Me siento muy apenada, lo lamento. Por favor, ignoremos todo lo que ha escrito Ryota.

He leído el artículo y es terrible, como todo lo que publican en _Conejito Kawaii_. Yasuda va a estar encantado, porque al parecer es un declarado _Sendawa_, ¡hay que ver! así que, siento decirte estas cosas, pero anda preparándote para su correo basura. El de él y el de muchas de tus seguidoras. Ay ¿por qué te tienen que pasar estas cosas? ¿Justamente a ti que realmente no logras entender la gravedad del asunto?

_Aya -chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: fwd: especial edición aniversario

Senpai, si está tratando de animarme, que sepa que con esos comentarios no lo consigue.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: fwd: especial edición aniversario

Rukawa, admitámoslo, eres idiota respecto a lidiar con otros.

_Aya -chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: fwd: especial edición aniversario

Lo único que me interesa, es saber cómo va afectar esto a mis prácticas de baloncesto.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: fwd: especial edición aniversario

No estoy segura. Esta revista Conejito Kawaii, la leen yaoistas y chicas con las prioridades mal. Pero no llega a mucha gente de todas maneras. Tus fanáticas seguro se enteran, y quizá te stalkearan feroz, pero con Ryota haremos todo lo posible para que al menos nadie que no sea del equipo interfiera en las prácticas.

_Aya -chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: fwd: especial edición aniversario

¿Stalkear?

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: fwd: especial edición aniversario

Quiere decir que las tendrás encima de ti, como locas. No es el significado exacto de la palabra, pero imagínatelo así.

_Aya -chan_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: fwd: especial edición aniversario

Entiendo, gracias senpai.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Revista Juvenil MHTTU  
**Asunto**: especial edición Aniversario

Estimado señor Rukawa

Como no ha hecho ningún comentario respecto al artículo, asumimos que está de acuerdo con todo. Necesitamos saber si irá a la fiesta de lanzamiento, y si es así, quién le acompaña. ¿Será el joven Sendoh? ¿O quizá el joven Sakuragi? Si lo que necesita son dos entradas, por ser usted siempre podemos hacer la vista gorda y permitirle el paso a cuantos estime conveniente.

C.J. Reportera MHTTU

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: fwd: especial edición aniversario

Senpai, otra consulta… ¿deberiá advertirle a alguien de la existencia de este artículo? Aun no lo leo, pero intuyo que involucra también a Sendoh y a Sakuragi.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: fwd: especial edición aniversario

Tienes razón… uhh Sakuragi Hanamichi explotará y se pondrá muy furioso. Afortunadamente Sendoh está cortado por la misma tijera de despreocupación e idiotez que tú. También se menciona a Sawakita, aunque de forma muy puntual, yo diría que a él no hay que decirle nada. Pero a tu madre tienes que decírselo. Es mejor que se entere por ti.

_Aya -chan_

* * *

**Para**: Mamá  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: (sin asunto)

Mamá dicen que soy homosexual promiscuo.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mamá  
**Asunto**: re: (sin asunto)

Kaede ¿cuántos años tienes? Soluciona tus problemas solo.

* * *

**Para**: Mamá  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: (sin asunto)

¿Qué?

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mamá  
**Asunto**: re: (sin asunto)

Ya eres grande. Si quieres marcharte a américa, tendrás que lidiar con todo tipo de asuntos. Dile a tus amiguitos «no soy ni gay ni promiscuo» y pórtate bien.

* * *

**Para**: Mamá  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: (sin asunto)

No estás entendiendo el asunto de este correo, pero gracias por ser… tan moderna.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mamá  
**Asunto**: re: (sin asunto)

De nada hijito. Por cierto, no hay cena preparada, tendrás que encargarte tú de eso. Hay una nota en el frigo, y dinero en el tarro de las galletas.

Pd. Ya no quedan galletas.

* * *

**Para**: Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: (sin asunto)

Sendoh.  
El reportaje adjunto será publicado la próxima semana. Es sobre mí, pero te involucra.  
Yo no lo escribí.

**Pd**. No hay galletas en mi casa.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: re: (sin asunto)

¡Rukawa! Ya veo, así que este era el famoso artículo. Me encontré hace poco con el capitán de Shohoku, ese chiquitito con cabeza de champiñón, y me puso al día de los detalles. Yo no sé qué pensar. No sé por qué hay personas que pierden el tiempo en esas cosas, inventándose la vida privada de otros. No es como si me molestase, solo que no termino de entenderlo.

Qué abrumador, ¿un partido de básquetbol?

**Pd**. ¿Qué mierda lo de las galletas?

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: (sin asunto)

¿En la cancha de siempre? Llego en quince minutos.

**Pd**. No sé, siempre te quejas que no te cuento nada.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: re: (sin asunto)

Yo llevo el balón. Quien pierde invita a una limonada. O el refresco que quieras. Yo quiero limonada.

**Pd**. ¡Galletas! Le diré a Hikoichi que nos traiga galletas a la cancha.

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: holas

Estaba pensando, así por precaución y tal, mejor te distancias un poco de Sendoh. Solo por precaución. Para qué hecharle leña el fuego.

_Aya -chan_

* * *

**Para**: Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: cambio de planes

Basketball no. Otro día. Fin.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: re: cambio de planes

RUKAWA NO

**Pd**. ¡las cookies!

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: re: cambio de planes

RUKAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YO CONFIÉ EN TI YO CONFIÉ EN TI AMIGO POR QUÉ

**Pd**. Creía que éramos amigos

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: re: cambio de planes

RUKAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

[video]

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: cambio de planes

Qué mierda el video.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Hikoichi  
**Asunto**: Galletas

Hola Señor Rukawa. Sendoh-san se ha comunicado conmigo para pedirme que le hornee galletas. Quisiera saber, ¿es alérgico a algún tipo de nuez? ¿O condimento/especia que deba saber? Serán bajas en azúcar para que calcen con la dieta de un deportista.

Atte.  
Hikoichi Aida

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: fwd: Galletas

Senpai, reenvio correo de… alguien. ¿Qué hago ahora?

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: fwd: Galletas

Maldición Rukawa, aprende a resolver tus problemas, y apréndete también los nombres de las personas. Es Hikoichi, un chico del Ryonan, de tu edad. Dile que no se deje sobreexplotar por Sendoh, dale las gracias por las galletas, pero que no es necesario que hornee nada.

_Aya-chan_

* * *

**Para**: Hikoichi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: fwd: re: fwd: Galletas

Hikoichi, reenvio mensaje que reenvié a Ayako-senpai. Allí está tu respuesta. Buenas tardes.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Notas**: que weaaaaaaaaaaa me pasó? yo antes tenía algo llamado DIGNIDAD LITERARIA. Soy caca. **Japiera**.


	14. Cavaliers vs Warriors

**Rukawa Online**

**D**isclaimer: Personajes propiedad de Takehiko Inoue

**A**dvertencia: fic experimental - Semi AU

**O**jo con el vocabulario: **Re:** es para respuestas — **Fwd**: es para reenviar — **CO**: es para enviar correos con copia

* * *

**XIV: **cavaliers vs warriors

* * *

**De**: Sendoh  
**Para**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: cavaliers vs warriors

¿Dónde verás la final?

Golden Sendoh

* * *

**De**: Rukawa  
**Para**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: re: cavaliers vs warrior

No me hables condenado popero sigue modas

Enviado desde mi iPanda phone

* * *

**De**: Sendoh  
**Para**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: cavaliers vs warriors

Ya veo, tú no eres un anti-warriors, eres uno de esos idiotas que siguen a James a todos lados. Apuesto a que antes eras del Miami Heat.

Golden Sendoh

* * *

**De**: Rukawa  
**Para**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: re: cavaliers vs warrior

¿Qué? ¿Quién te crees para decir esas cosas? No voy por los Cavaliers, qué dices imbécil. El único equipo de respeto en la NBA es CHICAGO Y GRÁBATELO EN LA CABEZA POPERO

Enviado desde mi iPanda phone

* * *

**De**: Sendoh  
**Para**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: cavaliers vs warriors

Eres un condenado resentido por no llegar a playoffs.  
Es que no te escribo para pelear…. Condenado resentido.  
Necesito ver el partido en algún lado.  
Te invitaré a una soda cuando ganemos. ¿Qué dices, eh? ¿Amigo?

Golden Sendoh

* * *

**De**: Rukawa  
**Para**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: re: cavaliers vs warrior

Los Warrios no volverán a ganar, entiéndelo. Y veré la final por internet. La internet en casa está muy lenta y mamá no quiere cambiarlo. Mitsui-senpai que es de los Cavaliers me había ofrecido verlo, pero lo rechacé. Lo veré por el stream, no hay otra. Tú has lo mismo y deja de mendigar televisor

Enviado desde mi iPanda phone

* * *

**De**: Sendoh  
**Para**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: cavaliers vs warriors

¿Qué? ¿por qué lo rechazaste? ¡vamos donde ese Mitsui-senpai! El stream vale verga y mi computador está dañado. No tengo cable, no tengo computador, no tengo calzoncillos. No puedes abandonarme en esto.

Golden Sendoh

* * *

**De**: Rukawa  
**Para**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: re: cavaliers vs warrior

Te abandono porque te lo mereces, popero de mierda.

Enviado desde mi iPanda phone

* * *

**De**: Sendoh  
**Para**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: cavaliers vs warriors

Venga, te engañé, sé que odias a los Warriors y te estaba pinchando. A mí como que… feh. Pero soy de los lobos y Kevin Love nos dejó porque le frustraba nunca poder llegar a playoffs y yo lo apoyo en su decisión. Ahora está en un equipo que puede llegar a la victoria, y necesito verlo. Me mataría ver una repetición.

Te lo prometo, me voy a hacer caca si no logro ver el partido.

Me voy a hacer caca en tu casa.

Sendoh Love

* * *

**De**: Rukawa  
**Para**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: re: cavaliers vs warrior

Ahh Sendoh eres tan asqueroso. Cómprate una vida, déjame en paz

**Pd**. Kevin Love tampoco me cae bien.

Enviado desde mi iPanda phone

* * *

**De**: Ayako  
**Para**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: soluciona tus problemas con Sendoh

Rukawa, hola

Mira, ocurrió que me llegó un correo electrónico de Sendoh-san acusando de que estabas comportándote de un modo muy infantil e inmaduro con él, y parece que estaba muy afectado.

Yo ya no sé cuál es tu rollo con él, pero está claro que no es algo normal. Y no quiero involucrarme en lo que sea que se ha convertido tu vida privada. Pero por favor, te daré un consejo y espero que lo sigas: deja de crear conflictos y arregla tus malentendidos.

Sabes que te quiero mucho, y que ese es un reto con mucho cariño. Estoy preocupada por ti.

_Aya-chan_

* * *

**De**: Rukawa  
**Para**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: idiota

No molestes a Ayako-senpai.  
Consíguete una vida, cretino.

Enviado desde mi iPanda phone

* * *

**De**: Rukawa  
**Para**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: soluciona tus problemas con Sendoh

Senpai, siento mucho lo que sea que Sendoh le haya dicho. Aunque no sé qué le pudo haber dicho. Solo ignore a Sendoh.

Enviado desde mi iPanda phone

* * *

**De**: Sendoh  
**Para**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: idiota

¿Eh? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¿Qué dices? ¿De qué hablas?

Sendoh Love

* * *

**De**: Rukawa  
**Para**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: re: idiota

Del mail que le mandaste a senpai porque me negué a darte una alternativa donde ver la final de la NBA. No te hagas el desentendido, no seas ese tipo de persona.

Enviado desde mi iPanda phone

* * *

**De**: Sendoh  
**Para**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: idiota

Te prometo que no he escrito nada, no armaría un escándalo por eso. Me conoces, sabes que soy una persona de opciones. Tú eras una opción, la más económica de hecho. Pero logré convencer a Uozumi a condición de ayudarki con la limpieza de la cocina del restaurant de su familia. El capitán Uozumi es un pesado.

Ya sé, ¿quieres ver el partido con Uozumi y conmigo? Así hacemos la limpieza más rápido. Es un ganar-ganar.

Sendoh Love

* * *

**De**: Rukawa  
**Para**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: re: soluciona tus problemas con Sendoh

Senpai, siento molestarla de nuevo… ¿me podría reenviar el correo que le envió Sendoh?

Enviado desde mi iPanda phone

* * *

**De**: Ayako  
**Para**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: soluciona tus problemas con Sendoh

No puedo, porque los borré apenas me llegaron. Eras unos mails muy censurables. Si Ryota los llegase a leer se le volaría la cabeza.

Si a mí me cae bien Sendoh, de verdad. Lo que hagan ustedes es cosa de ustedes. Pero…

Bueno, no importa, estoy siendo densa. Oye, ¿vas a ver el partido entonces?

_Aya-chan_

* * *

**De**: Rukawa  
**Para**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: re: idiota

Sendoh dime qué le enviaste a Senpai. Ya esto no es gracioso. Ella dijo "mails", en plural.

Enviado desde mi iPanda phone

* * *

**De**: Sendoh  
**Para**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: idiota

¿Qué? Te prometo que yo no he hecho nada. Yo solo quiero ver la final de la NBA, nada más. Aunque… quizá eso explicaría unos mail extraño que me han llegado últimamente.

¿A ti no te ha llegado nada extraño?

Quiero que ganen los Cavaliers. Quiero el partido ya.

Sendoh Love

* * *

**Para**: Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: idiota

Estás diciéndome la verdad, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, esta no es otra de tus estúpidas bromas. A mí no me ha llegado nada, pero eso porque mi mamá me enseñó a cómo hacer que me lleguen a spam los mail de las fanáticas y de la revista esa de conejo caca.

Enviado desde mi iPanda phone

* * *

**De**: Sendoh  
**Para**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: idiota

No me lo creo, ¿tu mamá te enseñó a poner mails en spam? ¿tu mamá? ¿cómo es posible que ella sepa más de tecnología que tú?

No, olvídalo, esa fue una pregunta estúpida. Aunque me sorprende enterarme que tú y tu madre tienen una buena relación. Oh, ¿por qué no me invitas a cenar a tu casa? Me gustaría conocerla. Debe ser una persona moderna

Sendoh Love

* * *

**Para**: Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: idiota

Ya cállate. Mamá es informática, por eso sabe. Y no cena. Porque tengo que cocinar yo y lo odio. Solo investiga eso de los mails y pídele disculpas a Ayako-senpai.

Enviado desde mi iPanda phone

* * *

**De**: Sendoh  
**Para**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: idiota

¿Y mamá Rukawa no puede investigar lo que ha pasado? Es informática, eso debió ser lo primero que tenías que decirme. Iré a cenar a tu casa hoy y se lo plantearé todo. Aprovecharé para después quedarme a ver el partido por tu stream. ¡GO CAVALIERS!

Sendoh Love

* * *

**Para**: Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: idiota

¡PERO NO TE INVITES CONDENADO!

Enviado desde mi iPanda phone

* * *

**De**: Mitsui  
**Para**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: algo que te puede importar

Oye, hmm… esto quizá sea un correo raro de mi parte pero… tu chico sendoh ha estado enviando perturbadores correos de ustedes dos. Yo… solo te digo, por si te interesa hacer algo.

Si quieres una opinión, sendoh es una mala influencia para ti. Has cambiado.

Mitsui Cavs

* * *

**De**: Miyagi  
**Para**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**QUE LE PASA A SENDOH

QUE SON ESAS MIERDAS QUE ENVIA TU NOVIO A LA HUMANIDAD CONTROLA A ESE PIJO PUTILLO DESCRITERIADO RUKAWA NO PUEDES JUNTARTE CON ESE HIJOPUTA PERTURBADO NO TÚ NO ERES ESE TIPO DE PERSONA.

Quiero decir ya sé que, cómo te lo digo, el sexo engancha y eso. Pero ESTO-NO-ESTÁ-BIEN-NO.

**NO.**

Ryota Jordan

* * *

**De**: Hikoichi  
**Para**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: aviso de importancia

Rukawa-san, cualquier correo que le llegue de Sendoh, o sobre Sendoh, le prometo que no es su culpa. Creo que ha sido víctima de hackeo. Por favor, por favor, ignore cualquier correo que le pueda haber llegado.

Hikoichi Aida

* * *

**De**: Haruko  
**Para**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: hola

Hola Rukawa. Espero que estés bien. No… notejuntesconsendohsanporfavornoteconvienenoesparati

Haruko

* * *

**Para**: Mamá, Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: (sin asunto)

Mamá, parece que soy novio de Sendoh-san. ¿Puedes ayudarlo con su problema de hackeo? Hoy son las finales de la NBA, me toca la tv hoy

Enviado desde mi iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Mamá, Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: re: (sin asunto)

Mama-Rukawa le prometo que soy una buena persona. Yo soy bueno. Soy bueno. Hikoichi se va a volver loco y Fukuda no deja de reír. Yo no estoy seguro de qué hacer, ¿me puede ayudar? ¿puedo ver el partido en su casa?

Sendoh Love

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa, Sendoh  
**De**: Mamá  
**Asunto**: re: (sin asunto)

Ay, niños… y así quieres irte por tu propia cuenta a América, ¿eh, Kaede? Te dije que solucionaras tus problemas. Luego tiene que ir mamá al rescate

Admite que soy la mejor mamá

Y Sendoh-kun, no te preocupes, yo te ayudo. Y claro que puedes ver las finales. Pero ustedes preparen la cena.

* * *

**Para**: Mamá, Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: re: (sin asunto)

Mamá te odio tanto ¬¬

Enviado desde mi iPanda phone

* * *

No sé bien si hay dicho algo canon sobre los equipos de la NBA que siguen los personajes de Slam Dunk.

La final de esta temporada estuvo emocionante. En el siguiente capítulo, las impresiones "en directo" de Rukawa viendo la final.

Nos leemos, bye!


End file.
